What Happened After
by meswan12
Summary: Follow Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they pull their lives back together after the final battle. Starts the morning after the end of DH, I'm not quite sure where it's going to end yet. Some suggestive material, but nothing explicit at all.
1. Chapter 1

1."Hermione!"

Who was calling her name? All she could feel was pain, pain coursing through her body. The only people there were people who hated her, wanted her dead. Harry and Ron had been led away to be taken down to the cellar. It was up to her to make sure Bellatrix didn't find out it was the real sword.

"Hermione, _please_!"

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder; she pushed it away, curling away from her captors and into her own body, which was growing weaker by the second.

"Wake up, Hermione. Please, wake up."

Ron pleaded with the sleeping girl's form, watching her writhe on her bed. He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, but she pushed it away and curled into herself, shuddering. His voice broke as he tried once more. "Please, Hermione. Please wake up."

The girl's eyes finally shot wide open. When she saw the red hair and blue eyes she broke down into tears. Ron gathered her into his arms, soothing her quietly, afraid to wake up their best friend sleeping in the next bed.

"What happened?" He asked gently, raising her face to his.

"It-it was terrible." She gasped, burying her head into his chest, soaking it with more tears. "She was there and I couldn't get away, and I didn't know where you were, and she was hurting me." She finally stopped, knowing she couldn't continue. He understood.

"It's alright. She's gone. They're all gone. It was just a dream."

Hermione nodded her head slowly as memories of the previous 24 hours flooded her brain. Escaping from Gringott's on the back of that dragon, returning to Hogwarts through the Hog's Head, going into the Chamber of Secrets to get the basilisk fangs, stabbing the Horcrux and bringing them one step closer to killing Voldemort for good. Then, the kiss. And then, the battle, seeing Harry's limp body cradled by Hagrid and finally, at long last, the two blasts of light, one red, one green, that ended it all. She saw herself and Ron running towards their best friend of seven years, launching herself into his arms and feeling Ron's around them both. Hearing the rejoicing of the crowd gathered in the Great Hall, and the sobs of family's who had lost loved ones, the Weasleys included. It all came back to her in an overwhelming second and she broke down. Out of relief that it was all over and sadness at their monumental losses.

Ron's arms continued to hold her until she relaxed, close, once again to slumber. As he shifted to let her lay back down, she asked him the most pressing question on her mind at this moment. She didn't care what she should be thinking about, this was what she wanted to know, while she was here in his arms. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what, Hermione?" He responded, looking slightly confused.

"The-the kiss." She looked at her intertwined fingers, twisting them mercilessly. He gaped at her. "Well…" he began.

"Ron- if you didn't, that's okay." Well, no it's not, she thought to herself, but she wasn't about to say that to him. "I was just wondering."

"Of course I meant it Hermione." He looked worried. "Didn't you?"

"What could possibly have made you think that?" She asked, angrier with herself than with him.

"It's just that…" he began angrily, but soon paused, thinking. "I don't know…" He trailed off yet again, unsure what to say.

"Look at us." Hermione giggled in spite of herself. "We're not even together for two minutes and we get into a row."

"Are we?" Ron asked, wide-eyed.

"Are we what Ronald?"

"Are we together?"

"Well, yes…I mean, I thought… If you don't-" It was Hermione's turn to trail off. Ron interrupted her confused thoughts with a hopeful look on his face.

"Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Ron." With this she snuggled deeper into his arms and promptly fell asleep.

The next thing she knew, light was streaming over her tired body, forcing her eyes to squint as she opened them. Once she was awake enough to appreciate her position, she smiled. She lay on her side, curled into Ron's body with her head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She heard the door behind her open slowly and a voice murmuring "it's about bloody time" before coming into the room and closing the door. She smirked into Ron's chest and closed her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. This was not what the other occupant of the room had in mind, however.

"Wake up sleepyheads." He said loudly. "I'm wanted downstairs and if I'm going you two bloody well have to go too." Ron groaned and tightened his arms around Hermione's body, but his eyes were open. Through her sleep hazed eyes she could make out the messy black hair of her other best friend standing at the foot of her bed. She dragged herself out of bed and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Hermione took in her appearance and winced. She looked a fright. Barely having had time to change out of her dirty blood-stained clothes and into a pair of pajamas from her bag, she had collapsed into bed without showering or brushing her mane of bushy hair.

"Can we at least get cleaned up first?" She asked Harry. He nodded. "We have half an hour before Mrs. Weasley comes up here herself to fetch us." This spurred them into action. The thought of Mrs. Weasley's scolding was enough to make anyone get out of bed. Twenty-five minutes later three washed and redressed teens were leaving the Gryffindor dorms and heading to the Great Hall.

As they reached the doors, Harry took a deep breath and smiled weakly at his best friends. They both smiled back and all three stepped into the large room.

What little chatter was going on died as soon as people began to notice who had just entered. When it became clear that neither Harry Potter nor Ronald Weasley nor Hermione Granger appeared to be at all interested in small talk and were walking purposefully towards the other end of the room, interest began to die down.

The trio made their way over to the large group of redheads sitting at what used to be the Ravenclaw table. All looked sad, but there were varying degrees of misery on their faces. Molly's brightened slightly when she realized her youngest son had appeared with her two surrogate children and pulled them all into a bone crushing hug. "Mum. Stop. You're strangling us." Ron managed to gasp, forcing her to let them go.

"Oh my dears." She sobbed. Her husband patted her on the back, trying to calm her down. Both Harry and Hermione had gone quite red being addressed as such.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry. You know, about Fred." Harry said.

"Don't be silly dear, it's not your fault. He died fighting for what he believed was right. It was how he would have wanted to go." The woman's voice wavered a little before gaining strength. "In fact, had it not been for you, this could have gone on for ages, and who knows how many more we would have lost."

"But, Mrs. Weasley…"

"No. I don't want to hear a word out of you about this being your fault. It's not." She glared at him, forcing him to nod weakly. "Now, Harry dear, I think it's about time you started calling me Mum." Hermione chuckled at the look on Harry's face.

"But…" he began.

"No buts, Harry dear. You're as much a son to me as Ron or, or any of the others." She turned to Hermione suddenly. "Dear, what about your parents?"

"My-my parents?"

"Yes, Hermione dear. Are you planning on leaving them in Australia for the rest of their lives?"

"Well, no." She answered, slightly ashamed that she hadn't thought about them before. "I guess I had a lot on my mind." She responded sheepishly.

"It's quite alright. I understand." She turned to face the three of them. "Now eat, all three of you. You look like you haven't had a decent meal in months."

The day passed slowly. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most of it on their own, talking about the events of the previous battle. They returned the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb and repaired the damage done to it by Voldemort. Harry explained his conversation in King's Cross and while they were unfailingly polite, all three tried to keep admiring witches and wizards away. This was easier said than done, for besides being heroes, the three of them had changed over the year they were gone.

At least, Ron and Harry had, Hermione thought bitterly. Both of them had continued growing and each towered over her now, Ron by almost a foot. Their meager diet had gotten rid of any excess weight and their continual movement had made their Quidditch muscles even more prominent. But besides all that, they had matured far beyond their years. They had all seen and experienced things most people never have, before leaving their teens. There was gravity to their characters now, a seriousness that hadn't existed before. This made them quite attractive to the hordes of people still hanging around Hogwarts. Hermione felt uncomfortable with the looks some of the girls were giving Ron. He must have sensed this, because as they walked, he placed his arm around her waist protectively. She never noticed the scowl on his face or the flash in his eyes when she received looks of her own, because she never noticed the looks. She was too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Harry?" She asked early in the evening. "What are you planning on doing about Ginny?" Ron's face darkened a little at this, but a poke in the ribs was enough for it to vanish.

"Ginny? What about her?"

"Well, last summer, we talked a lot, and she misses you, Harry. She misses you a lot."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off.

"She understands why you had to leave, but that doesn't mean she likes it." She pointed out firmly. "Her face when she saw Hagrid carry you out of the woods was devastating Harry. She still loves you. And I know you still love her, so don't even think about denying it."

"I wasn't going to." Harry said quietly.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll talk to her, I promise. I don't want to intrude on anything."

"Mate, if you're talking about Fred, I think she'd do a lot better with you than not." Ron pointed out. "It's a lot easier knowing you have someone who's there just for you." He smiled at Hermione as he said this, making her blush. He wrapped his arm closer around her waist and kissed her temple.

His lips found their way to hers and their kisses grew deeper. "Oi! I'm still here!" Harry yelped when their tongues began to dance.

"Then leave." Hermione managed to gasp as Ron's lips moved to her neck. "Go talk to Ginny."

"Fine." He huffed, but stood up and headed toward the castle.

Ron and Hermione remained oblivious to the rest of the world for quite some time.

The next day they all woke up at nearly the same time, dreading what they were going to have to do. The funerals were today, and as the heroes of the war, were expected to be at as many as possible. Harry had made sure that he was going to be able to attend both the funeral for Fred and Colin Creevey as well as the one for Remus and Tonks before agreeing to go to any others. He also insisted that Ron and Hermione stay with him at all times. Truthfully, no one was willing to say no to Harry Potter, the Chosen One, but Harry tried to ignore this. As he told Ron and Hermione before they headed to the first service, he was tired of being treated like a hero. He wanted to be free to live a normal life, without the constant scrutiny present under the public eye. Ron and Hermione wanted this as well, but as they had not actually been the one to kill Voldemort, they weren't quite as worshipped.

Not that they didn't have their share of publicity. Now that the initial shock of the battle had worn off, all three were being hounded by reporters and cameramen trying to get them to open up about their year in hiding, their relationship with each other, their future plans and, most irritatingly of all, their love lives. After Harry left to find Ginny, they had made up and while they weren't officially a couple again, most could see it was only a matter of time. Ron and Hermione were trying to keep their budding relationship under the radar as well. They both knew that their many quarrels and disagreements would be pounced on as lover's quarrels and while they both knew their arguments weren't serious, not everyone did and they didn't need the extra stress.

About two weeks after the battle, having done all they could to help Hogwarts recover from the calamity that had befallen it, the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione began to think about leaving. Harry would be going to the Burrow as he had nowhere else to, not wanting to live by himself in Grimmauld Place. Hermione wanted to bring her parents back from Australia but had had little headway in figuring out the best way to do it.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, approached Hermione with a solution one night soon before they intended to leave. "Why don't we send a couple of our people down there to sort everything out and bring them back here?" He suggested over dinner the night before the Weasley's were going home.

"That's very kind of you Minister, but I was hoping that I'd get to see them, and I could do with a bit of a vacation. Australia would be ideal." Hermione responded, trying to be respectful. He chuckled.

"First of all Hermione, I would be honored if you would call me Kingsley, everyone in the Order does. Secondly, I can understand your assertions, but let me give you my reasons. Perhaps we can compromise."

"Alright, I suppose that's fair."

"As you are obviously aware, seeing as you yourself performed the spell, the Memory Charm your parents are under is quite strong. Were you to lift it too suddenly, they could become violent and confused, thinking that you are taking away what they see to be their real lives." Hermione nodded her understanding.

"I have no doubts in your ability as a witch to successfully counter the charm, but you're being such a close relation does cause problems. I am unsure that you would be willing to put your parents through the necessary process to remembering their old lives, and I am sure you can appreciate that it would be hard for you as well."

Hermione nodded once again, her eyes filling with tears. "I understand. But this is something that I feel I need to do on my own. I don't mean to be rude, but -" she stopped, on the brink of tears. Ron's hand appeared on her back, stroking it slowly, reassuring her.

"I understand Hermione. If this is something you wish to do on your own, we will, of course respect that." Kingsley relented. "If there's anything you need help with, be sure to let us know."

"I will. I really do appreciate the offer. Thank you for wanting to help me."

"No Hermione, thank you. And of course Ron and Harry as well." He said nodding to the two boys on either side of her. "I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you three that you will be receiving Order of Merlin, First Class awards later this summer when things have settled down a little."

The trio was speechless. "You can't be serious." Ron said disbelievingly.

"I most certainly am. You three performed a great deed this past year. We would like to recognize it officially."

All three nodded dumbly as Kingsley turned to say goodbye to the remaining teachers before striding out of the Great Hall. They turned to each other in disbelief. "Bloody hell!" Ron said finally. "Order of Merlin, First Class."

The next day they all left for the Burrow. Hermione was staying there until the arrangements could be made for the trip to Australia. Not that she was complaining. As much as she wanted to get her parents back, she needed time with Ron to work on their relationship. They had already discovered that while they had been best friends for nearly seven years, they were entering new territory and wanted to be careful not to mess it up. Their days were spent mainly by themselves, talking about what they wanted for their futures and what direction they saw their lives taking in the next few years.

Hermione knew she wanted to finish her education, and had already spoken to McGonagall about returning to Hogwarts in the fall. She wanted to fight for house elves rights, continue with S.P.E.W., something Ron rolled his eyes at, earning him a punch on the arm. Ron, on the other hand only knew that he had no real desire to finish school. Although he had received an invitation to begin Auror training with Harry in the fall, he didn't think he wanted to jump right back into chasing dark wizards. He admitted to Hermione that although he would eventually want to join the Auror ranks, the timing wasn't right. This meant of course that for 10 months while Hermione was at Hogwarts they couldn't see each other every day, as they had for nearly a year. Neither of them was looking forward to the separation, but knew that they could handle it. Theoretically, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi everyone! First of all I'd like to thank you for looking at my poor attempt at creativity. I'm sorry that the chapters are such different sizes, I wrote this originally without any intention to put it up anywhere, so when I had to divide it into chapters, I had to cut them off at the most logical places, which creates chapters of various lengths. I'd love to hear what you think about it, so please review. Finally, I should say that I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore own nothing related to Harry Potter except my own copies of the books. Enjoy! _

Near the beginning of June, Ron and Harry took Hermione to Heathrow to board a flight for Sydney. Ron looked nervous at the thought of his girlfriend getting onto one of those metal bird things. "Are you sure you have to get there this way? And are you sure you don't want me to come with you? What if something were to happen?"

"Yes, Ron. We already discussed this. Floo-ing across continents is dreadful and I don't feel my apparating is quite that good yet. And as for going by myself, you know your mum needs you to be here right now, you're the only one George has talked to. And no one there knows who I am. I'll be fine. I promise." Ron rolled his eyes at the second half of her sentence, but pulled her into a hug nonetheless. "Be careful." She nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving. We just got together and I'm leaving now, and then in the fall. I'm a terrible girlfriend."

"No you're not! Hermione, we have the rest of our lives to be together. Now is about you finding your parents and finishing your education." He wiped away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "Go get 'em." He chuckled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Good luck, Hermione. We'll miss you." Harry said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks guys. I'll miss you too." She started walking down the tunnel to her plane, but turned at the last minute and rushed back.

"Hermione, what are -" Ron began to say but was cut off as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him, hard.

"I love you." She said breathlessly.

"I love you too Hermione." Ron replied, grinning like a maniac. "And if any Australian guys get their paws on you I'm going to rip them apart." He added with a scowl.

Hermione giggled. "Ditto." With that she rushed back to her plane.

Ron turned back to Harry, who had been shocked into speechlessness. "Did Hermione Granger just tell me she loves me?" He asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, she did." Harry confirmed, clapping a hand on his back. "Come on, let's go home."

_Dear Ron-_

_I found them! It was a lot easier than I thought. There are ads all over the place for their private dental practice, all I had to do was follow them home from work one day. I haven't talked to them yet, but I will. Australia is gorgeous! It's so warm and sunny. I hope you and Harry and Ginny are doing well, give them both my love. I'll write after I have a chance to talk to my parents. _

_All my love, _

_Hermione_

_Ron-_

_This is so much harder than I thought it was going to be. The first time I talked to them, it was like they were talking to a complete stranger, which they were, but it's so hard not being recognized by your own parents. I wonder if I should have taken Kingsley u p on his offer after all. But I finally convinced them to let me into their house to talk to them, and I lifted the charm. They were really mad at first. They thought I hadn't trusted them not to tell Death Eaters about Harry. I don't think they understand their methods of getting information out of people. They've asked me to give them a day to think things over and come to see them tomorrow. They have to forgive me, don't they? I mean, I was only doing it for their own safety. It's not like I wanted to banish them to the other side of the world. I miss you more and more every day. _

_Always yours, _

_Hermione_

_Ron-_

_It all worked out. They understand why I did what I did and now they barely let me out of their sight. We're taking a trip to the beach for the next couple weeks before heading back to England. I should be back for Harry's birthday! I got a new bikini that I wish you could see me in. Maybe we can go for swims at the Burrow! I promise not to let anyone touch me. You're the only person I ever want doing that. I can't wait to see you. I've told my mum and dad about you and they can't wait to see you either. Don't be too nervous, lover boy, they'll love you. Just like I do._

_Hermione_

A week before Harry's eighteenth birthday found Ron back at the airport. Hermione's parents would be going back to their house to get settled in before she moved in herself. For the time being, she was staying at the Burrow. As she led her parents to the baggage claim area, she found herself slightly nervous at the thought of seeing her boyfriend again. All her doubts were laid to rest when she spotted the tall redhead looking lost among the Muggles milling around the airport. He saw her before she got close enough to call his name and ran straight for her. She leaped into his arms and he spun her around, her face buried in his neck. "I missed you." He said unnecessarily.

"I missed you too." She pulled his head down to hers for a kiss before turning to her parents who were watching them bemusedly. "Mum, Dad, this is Ron Weasley, my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Ron shook hands nervously.

"Please, Ron. Call me Michael." Hermione's father asked him.

"And I'm Jean."

"Of course, if that's what you want." Hermione glanced pointedly at her mother's large suitcase. "What-oh! Would you let me carry that Mrs. Gran-, er, Jean?"

"Of course, Ron. Thank you so much. Hermione, you didn't mention how much of a gentleman he is."

"That's because he's usually not, Mum." She smirked at Ron who had frowned at her. "He's just trying to impress you. Let's see if we can find you a taxi." She hailed a black cab to take her parents to the train station. "I'll see you in a little more than a week, ok?" she said, hugging her mother goodbye.

"Of course sweetheart. Have fun!" Her mother replied.

"But not too much fun." Her father said, glancing at Ron, who once again went red. They both got into the cab and drove away. Hermione turned to Ron, who hugged her tightly. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked him.

"Not really, no."

"Let's go home. I'm starved." Hermione said, her stomach grumbling.

"I'm starting to rub off on you, aren't I?" Ron grinned, before turning on the spot and disappearing.

They reappeared outside the gate to the Burrow. Hermione started to push it open to head into the house, but Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her out of sight of the house. "Ron! What are you doing?" She asked him. He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well, you know, with your parents there and all, we never got to properly…" he broke off embarrassed.

"Snog?" Hermione suggested. Ron nodded his head enthusiastically and pulled her into him, placing her arms around his shoulders and his around her waist. She raised herself up on her toes and he bent his head, both needing to adjust their heights in order to reach the others mouth. Their lips met in a quiet kiss, which quickly escalated. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she granted it. Seconds later a voice rang out from the house.

"Where are they? They should have gotten here fifteen minutes ago."

Ron and Hermione pulled back from each other, avoiding the others' eyes. "D'you reckon we should go in?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, but pulled his head down to hers for a quick peck.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear before pulling away from him and heading into the house, leaving him to carry in her luggage.

"Bloody woman." Ron mumbled as he struggled with the suitcases before remembering he was a wizard and levitated them into the house. As he passed Hermione on his way up to her room he whispered into her ear. "I love you too."

That night, after a large dinner courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, the whole family was sitting in the living room. Mrs. Weasley was mending one of her husband's shirts, who in turn was catching up on some paperwork for his new job as assistant to the Minister of Magic, a position Kingsley had to force on his old friend. Harry and George were wrapped up in a chess game with Ginny watching them. Hermione was seated atop of Ron's lap while he sat in a large armchair and they were talking quietly.

"George seems better, doesn't he?" Hermione commented.

"Yeah, I guess. I've been helping him with the store a little, not having anything else to do, you know?"

"Really Ron? That's great." He nodded.

"It seemed to take his mind off Fred, or at least helped him remember other things, good things." He seemed shocked at his own insightfulness. "Or something…"

Hermione laughed. "Come on. Let's go get the gifts I got for people. They're in my bags." She jumped off his lap and pulled him to his feet. "I have pictures too, and if you're good, you can see the one of me in my bikini." That got his attention. He practically pulled her out of the room, barely hearing her quick explanation to his family.

As it turned out, Hermione hadn't known what to get Ron, so her gift to him was the pictures. After they had handed out the other gifts, he pulled her outside to the porch. "Ronald. If you keep this up, my arm's going to come out of its socket." She scolded good-naturedly. She opened her mouth to continue, but he stopped her. "Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too, Ron." She looked suspiciously up at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's just…I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? Ron, I just told you I love you. I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon."

"But you're going back to Hogwarts and I'm going to be here and-"

Now it was Hermione who stopped him, this time with a kiss. "I've waited more than four years for you, Ronald Weasley. I'm not about to let you go." She told him firmly before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him, hard. She poured all of her love into the kiss, trying to make him understand that she wasn't going to leave him. Things escalated rather quickly and soon his hands were under her shirt, rubbing her stomach and were venturing towards her breasts. She pulled away breathless. "Ron. We need to stop."

"Why?"

"It's just that…I promised myself I wouldn't, well, _you_ _know,_ until I was married. And if we kept going, I don't know that I could ask you to stop." Ron's face fell a little. "I'm sorry Ron, I do want you, just not…now." She ended lamely. "Are you mad?"

"No, Hermione, I'm not. I wouldn't love you if you didn't do things like this. I'm disappointed, sure, but if this is what you want, I could never be mad at you."

She smiled at him. "I really do love you, you know." He grinned back.

"You'd better. This is going to be hard."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Gaaah! There has been such an incredible response to this story. You guys are wonderful. Thanks to everyone who has favorited this story or put it on your alert list. It means a lot to me. You know what would be even better? Telling me what you think. In a review. Give me suggestions, or whatever, just tell me you like it or hate it. Really, I want to know. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Oh, by the way, I'm still not J.K. Rowling nor have I acquired the rights to Harry Potter overnight. I wish. _

Harry's eighteenth birthday began with Ginny and Hermione sneaking into the boys' room at 6:30 with noisemakers and balloons. "He's going to kill us, you know." Ginny whispered.

"Yeah" Hermione agreed. "They both are."

"Good thing they love us." Ginny smirked before giving the signal. Hermione flung open the curtains and blew on her noisemaker while Ginny unleashed some of the 'gifts' courtesy of George. If the whole house hadn't been warned ahead of time, they would have woken everyone up. As it was, the rest of the family was already up and waiting in the kitchen for the explosion that was bound to come when Harry and Ron woke up to their girlfriends' idea of a birthday surprise.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Ron's voice echoed down the stairway into the kitchen followed immediately by pounding footsteps. The girls rushed into the kitchen madly. "Sorry we can't stay and chat, folks." Ginny said as she ran past.

"We're in a bit of a rush." Hermione explained as her bushy brown hair whipped around the door. The reason for their hurry was revealed only seconds after they had disappeared. Ron and Harry, still in their pajamas, chased their girlfriends through the kitchen and into the backyard.

"Ah, young love." George commented. "Bacon, anyone?"

Ten minutes later the boys reentered with Ginny and Hermione thrown over their shoulders, giggling. It looked suspiciously like they had all somehow fallen into the pond. Not a single adult waiting in the kitchen doubted that the girls had been tossed in and 'forgotten' to let go of their boyfriends. As punishment, Harry and Ron unceremoniously picked them up and toted them back home. " 'Morning everyone." Harry commented, as if he was completely unaware his girlfriend was squirming on his shoulder, demanding to be let down.

"Happy birthday, Harry dear." Molly said, also ignoring the protesting girls.

"Thanks Mum." Harry grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Ginny shrieked at this. "Harry James Potter, you put me down this instant."

"Don't think I will, actually." He smirked. "What's for breakfast?"

Two hours later the four teens were outside by the pond again, this time wearing their swimsuits and carrying towels. Ron's eyes had bugged out of his head when Hermione unwrapped her towel, revealing her new bikini. The real thing was much better than the photos, he decided. Hermione caught him staring at her and smirked. "Hey lover boy." She teased him. "My face is up here." She grinned at him when his face turned bright red.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking at his feet. Hermione went up to him and placed his hands firmly on her waist. "It's ok." She kissed him lightly, her arms snaking around his neck. They broke apart breathless several minutes later.

"I need to get in the water now." Ron gulped. "I've got a little…problem." Hermione's gaze was drawn unerringly towards the tent in his swim shorts. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Umm. Alright. I'll just, uh, stay here then, shall I?" she mumbled as Ron made his way to the pond.

"Not a chance." Harry said, sneaking up behind her. "I haven't gotten the opportunity to properly thank you for your surprise this morning." With that he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her struggling body to the pond. Ron had gotten himself under control by this time and had joined them at the edge. He grabbed her arms and Harry her feet and together they swung her, screaming, over the water before letting her go and watching her fly into the pond, arms flailing wildly. She surfaced quickly, her wet hair hanging from her head, much of it in front of her face. She glared at them but all she got in return were two smirks and two splashes of water as they both cannon-balled into the water, one on either side. "Just you wait" they told her. "Ginny's birthday's in less than two weeks and we'll be ready."

"Did you hear that, Ginny?" Hermione called. "They're threatening us." Ginny grinned back at her. "Can't wait." She said. "It's gonna have to be good. They've warned us now, we'll be on our guard." With that, she jumped into the pond as well, soaking both boys.

That night after yet another huge dinner for Harry's birthday, and all his gifts were open, people were yawning. Ginny came up to Hermione and pulled her to the side of the living room. "You're going home tonight, right Hermione?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just checking. Harry and I, well, I want to…" Hermione's eyes opened wide with comprehension.

"Oh! Don't worry about me. I just have to finish packing, but I'll be out of here in half an hour. I assume you can wait that long?" She giggled.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said, giving her a hug. "Just do me a favor, please. Don't tell Ron? He'd go ballistic." Hermione looked scared at the suggestion.

"Of course not. He'd kill me, girlfriend or no, for letting you do that." Ron called Hermione's name from the other side of the room.

"What am I going to do with you at your parents house all the time now?" He asked miserably.

"Ron, don't be a prat. You can come over, my parents want to get to know you better. All of you." She added firmly at the look on his face. "They think they should become better acquainted with the boys who kept me alive for seven years."

"_We_ kept _you_ alive?" Ron laughed at the thought. "Try switching that around. We couldn't have done it without you." He asserted firmly, shaking his head.

"Well," Hermione continued "they're a little old-fashioned. You're boys, I'm a girl. You were the ones taking care of me."

"Is that why you don't want to…" Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what my dad would do if he found out we were sleeping together before we got married. Living together is out of the question as well. I'm sorry." She finished, looking downcast. Ron lifted her face to look at his.

"If I have to jump through millions of hoops to be with you, I will. I love you Hermione, and I'll respect your parents ideas, even if it's hard for me."

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said, giving him a chaste peck. "I have to finish packing."

Half an hour later Hermione was standing outside the Burrow with her suitcases saying her goodbyes. Everyone was hugging her like they weren't going to see each other again for ages, even though her parents were planning a dinner for them all to get to know each other more within the week. Ginny and Harry were sneaking glances at each other and Hermione had an idea that Ginny had let slip what she was planning for that night. She hoped for all their sakes that neither Ron nor her parents found out, they'd get a thrashing. She pulled away from Molly who was giving her a third hug and turned to face Ron. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked her.

"I'm sure." Hermione wasn't sure though. She loved her parents, but the house where she grew up wasn't home. Hogwarts was home, or the Burrow. Her parents were older, her father had been 45 and her mother 42 when she was born, and it had always been lonely. When she started showing signs of magic, her parents had stopped taking her out places, afraid that something untoward would happen. When she got her Hogwarts letter and learned she was a witch, something separated her from her parents forever. They would never be able to do what she could, or even understand her world. Being with the Weasley's made her feel like she belonged both at a home and at school, something she had never felt before. And while she cared for her parents and didn't want to lose them, the idea of living with them for the rest of the summer was upsetting her. She had told Ron this last night, but he encouraged her to go. They were her parents after all.

So she went. She went home, back to the house where she had grown up, the house with a pool in the backyard and her own bathroom attached to her room. The house that no one ever had to clean because a maid came in every week to do it for them. The cavernous kitchen with sparkling stainless steel appliances that most of her friends wouldn't know how to use. She missed _home_. So when the Weasley's came over that weekend, she nearly broke down in tears. She clung just a little too long to Harry and Ron when they arrived, and they exchanged a look over her head. Despite the fact that she was nearly a year older than him, Harry had always had protective older brother instincts, and Ron, well, Ron's feelings required no explanation. So if she seemed unhappy, they were going to find out what was wrong.

They cornered her after dinner. "What's wrong, love?" Ron asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione replied, unconvincingly.

"Don't try that with us Hermione. We know something's up. We've known you too long." Harry pressed. "What is it?"

"It's just that…" Hermione paused then turned to look at Harry. "You'd understand better than he would, I think." Ron looked indignant, but Harry silenced him with a look.

"I love my parents, I know I do, but this isn't _home_ anymore. Hogwarts is home. The Burrow is home. This house, I haven't spent more than six weeks at a time here since I was eleven." She was close to tears, but continued. "I miss magic and you guys and Ginny but I feel so guilty, like I'm letting my parents down again." The tears finally flowed out of her eyes, but she brushed them away impatiently. "They don't understand anything about our world and I can't go back, it's so much a part of me now that I can't go back." She finally broke down in sobs. "And-and the nightmares are coming back. I'm afraid that if anything happens, I won't be able to do anything." Her knees finally gave out and Harry and Ron each caught an arm before she hit the ground. "I-I haven't been sleeping well, and I'm so ti-i-ired, but I don't want to hurt my parents again, they were so- so mad at me for sending them to Australia. They just don't get it." She had to stop now. Her tears were flowing unimpeded out of her eyes, her body was wracked with sobs and she was barely standing, even with the boys' support. They led her carefully over to a chair where Ron sat and pulled her onto his lap.

They had never seen her so vulnerable. She had always been the strong one, the one who kept them together. Now that she was falling apart, they hardly knew what to do. They assumed that the stress and fear and uncertainty from the past year were finally coming to a head, and they had to make sure it didn't destroy her in the process. Ron stroked her hair with one hand while cradling her to his chest with the other arm. Harry rubbed her back, both felt helpless against the onslaught of emotion that Hermione rarely showed.

It killed Ron to see her like this. He never liked seeing her upset, but most of the time, he had to admit, it was his fault. Seeing her cry made him want to shelter her from the world, to make sure that nothing ever hurt her again. Hermione's sobs slowly quieted and they realized she had fallen asleep. Ron picked her up and carried her to her room while Harry explained to her parents and the Weasley's what had happened.

Ron reached her room and pushed open her door gently, not wanting to wake her up. He laid her down on her bed, stroking her hair before standing to leave. When he moved away from the bed, he realized she was holding his hand, having grabbed it while he was preoccupied with her hair. Sighing, he laid down next to her, knowing she wouldn't let his hand go without knowing he was there. He watched her sleep, not knowing when he'd have a chance to again.

She was so beautiful, he thought. Her hair had tamed a little, though it wasn't perfect curls or waves, it wasn't the uncontrollable mass it had been. She had a well developed body, slim and curvy in all the right places. Her eyes, which he couldn't see, but had memorized years ago, were soft brown, the color of caramel. Her legs were long and toned, another product of her year on the run. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was his. She loved him and wanted to be with him. With that comforting thought, he too slipped into a light sleep, sure to wake up if Hermione did. She needed him now, more than ever, and he wasn't going to let her down.

Ron woke with a start when Hermione shifted in his arms. She had somehow managed to turn herself into him, copying their position the last time Ron had comforted her. He sighed when he realized this, the intense longing for peace even more prominent now that Hermione had broken down. Voldemort may be dead, but the effects of his actions and those of his Death Eaters would never be completely gone. Parents had buried children and children had buried siblings. Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, would never know his parents. He decided that he needed to be out there fighting against the remaining supporters of Voldemort. Until they were all gone, the world would never be completely safe. His love for Hermione, the knowledge that she would be one of the first to go if they were to take over merely fueled the flames. He would do anything and everything he could to keep her safe and happy.

His thoughts were distracted when he felt Hermione's lips against his cheek. "'Morning, love." He said, watching her carefully to see any trace of last night's sadness.

"Good morning." She replied softly. "I'm so sorry about last night."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're dealing with so much already and then I go and dump everything on you and expect you to make it all better. It's not your problem, it's mine. I'm sorry."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Harry broke in from the doorway. "Your mum sent me to check on you two." He added as explanation to Ron, who was looking at him curiously. He turned back to Hermione. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"But there is." She retorted angrily. "I can't ask you to try and solve my problems; I have to deal with them on my own."

"No, Hermione." Both boys answered her at the same time. Harry came to her other side and took her hand. "What did you say when I told you two I didn't want you to come with me to find the Horcruxes?"

"That we were your friends and you needed our help."

"And what did you do when I was dealing with Fred being…" Ron added.

"I helped you, because you needed me." Hermione was abashed.

"Exactly. You have been behind us for seven years. You've supported us and made us talk to each other when we were too stupid to see for ourselves what we were doing."

"You've spent hours in the library, forcing us to study or making us schedules or any number of things that we wouldn't have done if you hadn't." Harry continued. "Hermione, I don't know where we'd be without your help…"

"Probably dead from that Devil's Snare under Fluffy." Ron interjected. Harry nodded and continued. "Now it's our turn to help you. Please let us." Hermione nodded, sniffling. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. She felt Ron's arms wrap around her waist from behind, and she knew that they would always take care of her. Of course, she would always take care of them too. That was just how they functioned. They worked together, as a trio.

That evening, Hermione sat down with her parents as well as Harry, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to talk about things. The Grangers understood Hermione's feelings about leaving the Wizarding world after what she had gone through in the past year. The Burrow was offered as alternative housing, as it had always been. After many tears and reassurances on the part of both Hermione and her parents, it was agreed that she would remain at the Burrow for the time being. Molly and Arthur immediately extended an invitation for them to visit them at any time and Hermione promised to visit them every week.

Ron was exceedingly happy about this arrangement. With the knowledge that Hermione would be leaving to go back to school in a month, he wanted to spend every possible moment with her. Hermione, while not feeling the need to be with Ron all the time, appreciated the extra time that she would be able to spend with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Still don't own anything. Still would love reviews. Please?_

The morning of Ginny's birthday dawned with a bright sun, very early. Harry and Ron however, had woken up even earlier to switch the girls shampoo and soap with some from George that would turn their hair and skin different colors. Little did they know that George, with some persuasion (in the form of several hours help at the store) had let the girls in on the plan. So they had woken up even earlier and watched as their boyfriends switched the liquids. Hermione grinned at Ginny. "Let's get 'em" Ginny nodded eagerly "serves them right. Turning my hair blue on my birthday." Hermione proceeded to perform a switching spell while the boys' backs were turned. The result was apparent at breakfast.

Harry and Ron walked down rather later than the rest of the family, and entered the kitchen with tussled hair and eyes eager to take in the appearances of their girlfriends. Instead, they were greeted with chuckles and grins. Ginny and Hermione tried to keep straight faces, but failed miserably once Ron caught sight of his newly lime green hair and screamed. Harry whipped around and saw his reflection sporting bubble gum pink hair. Their arms and faces, where they had washed with the soap were carrot orange and lemon yellow respectively. "What?!?" Ron yelled. "This was supposed to be them!" He sputtered, pointing at his sister and girlfriend who were holding onto each other shaking with laughter.

"Never play a player, dear." Hermione giggled. Ron didn't catch the muggle reference, and looked confused, which only added to the general mirth. Harry groaned and with a smirk, leaned over to speak in his Ginny's ear. "That was good, I have to admit. Happy birthday." The rest of the day passed without incident, almost. Harry and Ron managed to get water balloons to follow the girls around and break on their heads if they ever said about either of their boyfriends. Hermione and Ginny responded with a clever charm that made them unable to speak a full sentence without saying the word 'twinkletoes'. Needless to say, Ginny was thoroughly enjoying being able to do magic without it being illegal.

The last month of summer quickly came to a close. The four teens spent their days enjoying each other's company without the threat of a dark wizard hanging over them. Hermione was asked several more times to spend the night at her parents' house so Ginny and Harry could have the room to themselves. While Hermione remained strong on her decision regarding sex, she and Ron ventured further down that road, somehow able to always pull away, usually with the help of a very cold shower for Ron. The trials for Death Eaters were held and while most were thrown into Azkaban, the Malfoys, by virtue of Narcissa's lie to Voldemort, got away with probation and a suspension of powers. All too soon, the Hogwarts letters had arrived, with Hermione's carrying something extra.

"I'm Head Girl!" She shrieked, bringing everyone into the kitchen.

"Well, duh." Ron said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pecking the tip of her nose.

"Who else were they going to pick?" Harry added, kissing her cheek. "The other brightest witch of her generation? Or the other witch who helped bring down Voldemort?"

Ginny glared at her brother and boyfriend then moved to hug the older girl. "Congratulations, Hermione! That's fantastic!"

"We're so proud of you, dear." Molly said, smiling at the young woman who she was sure would become her daughter-in-law. "What about you Ginny? Any news?"

"I'm…I'm Quidditch Captain!" Ginny answered, shocked. This information elicited a second round of shrieks and congratulations from the people gathered around the kitchen table.

"I guess we'll need to visit Diagon Alley." Hermione sighed.

Molly Weasley nodded, but added "and a celebration. Head Girl and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain in the same family!" Hermione's face turned bright red at this.

"Bu-but I'm not…"

"Of course you are dear. You're as close to a second daughter as I have. And if I'm not mistaken, my youngest son will be making you an official member of the family as soon as he can." Molly winked and smiled at the shocked face of Hermione and the bright red one of her son.

"Mum, please!" Ron pleaded, but received no answer. Instead Molly turned back to Hermione and asked "what day would work best for your parents, dear? They really should be here for this celebration."

Two days later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left for London. Ginny and Hermione needed to pick up their school things and the boys wanted to come along, if only to make themselves useful by carrying the packages. They weren't prepared for the onslaught of attention they received at their appearance in the Leaky Cauldron. The occupants pointed unabashedly and some even approached them asking for autographs, which they were denied. The four teens were able to fight through the crowd and enter the alley where the entrance to Diagon Alley was hidden. They all took a deep breath before tapping the correct brick and entering the street. The attention they got was even more pronounced here. They all garnered open stares and whispers floated through the air. "Is that really…? It can't be, can it?"

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"It's really them! All three of them! I wonder who that other girl is."

Hermione, now wearing Muggle clothes instead of her wizard robes and newly tanned from her summer spent in the sun was gathering admiring (and sometimes seedy) looks from men of all ages. Their eyes traveled up and down her body, generally pausing a moment below her shoulders before moving on. Ron let out a growl when he saw this and pulled her closer to his body, which earned them another round of whispers. "Why is he with _her_?"

"Are they together?"

"What is it about her? Didn't she date Viktor Krum too?"

"What does she have that I don't?"

Needless to say, they got their shopping done rather quickly and returned home exhausted from spending the day dodging glances and avoiding their ardent admirers.

"Bloody hell, Harry. If I had known this was what it was like, I never would have been jealous of you." Ron burst out, collapsing on the couch next to Hermione. Harry let out a small smile and laughed weakly.

"I told you it's not all it's cracked up to be. You didn't believe me."

"Well, mate, you can have it."

"I'd say it's too late now." Hermione yawned. "It seems we're stuck with it." Ron frowned at this comment.

"Are you saying you enjoy it?" He asked roughly. "Because it seemed like you did when that guy came up and asked you out."

"What?!? No, Ronald. I was being polite."

"Why? Can't bear to taint your image?" Hermione's face paled and then turned bright red at this last comment. Harry and Ginny knew what this meant and prepared for the worst, each with their wands out to throw a shield between their warring friends.

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't ask for this anymore than you did. And what about all those girls, huh? Don't tell me you didn't notice them staring at you. And you were perfectly cordial to the one who asked you to sign her stomach. In fact, if I remember correctly, you did it. I wonder what you would have done if some guy asked me to sign his chest and I did. I can't believe you Ron. You selfish, hypocritical bastard!" With this she burst into tears, turned abruptly and rushed out of the room, Ginny hot on her heels, pausing only to spare a scathing glance at her brother

"Hermione!" She called to the older girl, but she didn't stop. Ginny heard her slam the door of their shared room and then the unmistakable sound of the door locking before…nothing. 'She must have silenced it.' Ginny thought briefly. 'There's no way she's stopped crying.'

"Open the door Hermione."

No answer.

"Would it help if I told you I agree with you? Ron is a hopeless, jealous, selfish prat." Hermione cracked the door open, so only her tearstained eyes were visible. "You think?"

"Of course he is. Has been all his life." Ginny gently pushed the door open wider, sliding into the room. "The thing is he's a hopeless, jealous, selfish prat who happens to be irrevocably in love with you. He doesn't mean what he said down there. He's scared that he's going to lose you." Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Listen, Hermione. It's always been hard for Ron, being the youngest boy. Everything's been done already, there's nothing new for him to do. He wants to prove that he can do something."

"What does he think he was doing this past year? Skipping school and running from Death Eaters just for laughs? He's done something only Harry can claim as well, he helped bring down Voldemort."

"And you. You helped too." Hermione ignored this statement.

"Well, that's not the point. Why doesn't he think that I'm going to stay with him? If I can stand him for seven years with the fights we've had and still love him as much as I do, that has to count for something, doesn't it?"

"I guess it must. He really is a prat."

"But he's my prat. I love him so much, Ginny. I don't know what I'd do if he left, again." Hermione nearly burst into tears at this. Ginny glanced at the door behind Hermione's back and saw her brother standing in the doorway with Harry behind him. She gestured at him to come in and nodded to Hermione.

"It's a good thing I don't plan on leaving then, isn't it?" Hermione heard a low voice say.

"Ron!" She turned around. "Ronald Weasley, I swear that if you say one word-" But Ron cut her off. "Hermione, I heard what you said. About helping with Voldemort and our fights and how you, you love me. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said downstairs, I was jealous and didn't think that you'd want to stay with me when you could have, well, one of them."

"One of who, Ron? One of the hundreds of men who would be happy to take me out to dinner just to sleep with me so they could say they had shagged a war hero? Or one of the hundreds who would want to be with me and then dump me a month later because I won't sleep with them? To be honest, neither of those options sound particularly appealing." By now, tears were rolling down her cheeks softly, but she ignored them. "I want to be with _you_ Ron. I thought I'd made that clear."

Ron was, by now, kneeling on the floor in front of the bed where Hermione sat, looking up at her with big eyes. "I want to be with you too, Hermione. So, so much. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Hermione looked into his blue eyes, saw his sincerity and nodded tearfully before throwing herself into him, causing them both to tip onto the floor, with Hermione landing on top of Ron, both laughing now. "Get it into your thick head lover boy. I want you and your freckles and lopsided smile and bright blue eyes and crazy red hair. I want to grow old with you and have your curly, red head babies and wake up to your face every single day of my life. I do not want that with anyone else. I want it with you. And I want you to remember it."

Ron was speechless. She wanted to marry him and get old together. She wanted his babies, for God's sake. And he wanted that for them too. "Hermione, was that a proposal?" He asked cheekily.

"No. I'm old fashioned, remember? That's your job. Besides, I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. I haven't even finished school. But I do want you to remember it. Because some time, fairly soon, I do want to marry you. And I expect you to be ready."

Ron nodded and pulled her head down to his. "I will be." He promised, and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter I had written before I started posting, so updates are going to take longer than before. I really appreciate the reviews and being favorited, it makes me happy that people are responding so well to this silly piece of fiction. Keep it coming! Even if you hate it, review and tell me why so I can try and fix it. Thanks again!**

A week later, it was time for Hermione and Ginny to leave for Hogwarts. Because there were only two of them, the rush in the morning was greatly reduced and the departure for the Burrow was much less stressful. Due to the article in the _Daily Prophet_ about their relationships and Hermione's own fame as one of the "Golden Trio" as they had been dubbed, their arrival on the platform caused quite a stir, even more once the two boys showed up. The rest of the Weasley's however, had created a barrier of sorts around the three of them, and the glares admirers received from the scowling faces of Bill, Charlie, George and Arthur combined with the fierce looks of Molly and Ginny kept them from any real mischief. They made exceptions for Neville and Luna, however. Both were returning, Luna because she still had a year left and Neville because of having to hide for half the year last year. They also saw Dean Thomas and other muggleborns who were on the run the year before. Hermione, Dean and Neville were the only ones returning to finish from Gryffindor, but there were several from each Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

They said their goodbyes quickly, Hermione and Ron standing to one side whispering to each other. "Are you sure you don't mind me going back?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, yes. But I know this is what you've always wanted to do, so I'll be ok." Ron grinned. "Are you sure you're ok with me working for George in his shop?"

Hermione giggled. "I see your point. It'll make you happy, as well as George, and I can't argue with that."

"Write me loads, won't you?" Ron asked.

"Of course. But you have to write back, otherwise I'll stop."

Molly interrupted their conversation. "The train is about to leave Hermione, dear. You'd better hurry up."

"Coming!" She kissed Ron, whispered "I love you" and turned to Harry to give him a hug. She waved to everyone else and hopped onto the train for the last time.

Hermione stowed her trunk in the compartment with her friends and made her way to the front of the train to the Head's compartment. She opened the door and came face to face with Anthony Goldstein, the Ravenclaw prefect from her year. "Hi Hermione. Head Girl?" He greeted her.

"Yeah."

"Knew it had to be you. How was your summer?"

They continued talking until the prefects showed up. Once their duties were taken care of, they separated to go to their own compartments. The remainder of the train ride passed without incident, several people gawked at them through the window if the compartment, but left quickly after being blatantly ignored. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione quickly jumped off the train to direct the first years to Hagrid while ushering everyone else to the carriages drawn by thestrals which nearly everyone could see now. She sighed heavily and climbed into the carriage held for her by Ginny and Luna. The feast was subdued, the celebratory mood of previous welcoming feasts was conspicuously absent. The Slytherin table was much less crowded than usual, and the students sorted into Slytherin took no pains to hide their disappointment. Those sorted into Gryffindor on the other hand were obviously delighted and snuck looks at Hermione and Neville, who smiled kindly at them.

Professor McGonagall stood up and the Hall went suddenly quiet. Hermione was curious as to what the new Headmistress would have to say about this year and the events of the previous spring. She began speaking, beginning with the rules, the Forbidden Forest, the banned items, no magic in the corridors. It wasn't until the end that Hermione really started paying attention.

"…Hogwarts was the scene of the final battle against Lord Voldemort and where he was finally defeated by Harry Potter. We ask that you put all the prejudice promoted by his group of followers behind you as we all share a common goal of knowledge. Very few of you are old enough to have taken place in the battle, but the importance of the event demands respect, not hero worship or fawning fans. There were many who gave their lives so we could sit here today and I ask you to be careful not to take advantage of this opportunity. Now, it is my great honor to present your new Head Boy and Girl, both of whom fought in the battle earlier this year. Anthony Goldstein and Hermione Granger, would you please stand up."

Hermione stood, looking only at the Headmistress, thanking her for the sentiments. The entire hall had burst into cheers, not only Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff and the younger Slytherins were also applauding for the two students. Hermione glanced at Anthony and grimaced a little, which he returned with a smile. McGonagall continued once the two had sat down. "I know you are all eager to rest and prepare for your first day of class tomorrow, so you are dismissed. Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories please, and could the Head Boy and Girl stay behind for a moment." Hermione nodded to Ginny, conveying that she would meet up with her later and went up with Anthony to speak to the Headmistress.

"Ah! Miss Granger and Mr. Goldstein, congratulations on your positions. I understand that your duties have been described to you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Both teens responded.

"Good. Now, I realize that being Head students this year will be especially difficult with the changing dynamics of the world, and I would like you both to know that you have been chosen because I believe you will be willing and able to help the students put aside their former prejudices, on either side, and encourage a unity that hasn't been present since the rise of Voldemort. Is that understood?" Her speech concluded with a stern look, but her eyes were twinkling as the teens nodded their agreement. "Wonderful. Enjoy your first several days of term, and you will be contacted with a time to meet me to figure out further arrangements. Good night."

"Good night, Headmistress." Hermione and Anthony chorused before turning and heading out of the Great Hall. They made their way up through the castle before pausing at the place their paths would part and saying their good nights to each other. With that Hermione made her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady who greeted her enthusiastically. "Hello my dear. Another Head Girl! Not that there was ever any doubt, you know, being who you are…"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione snapped, her patience worn a little thin. "Filibuster." The portrait swung open, and Hermione joined Ginny at the bottom of the staircase to the dorms. Once in bed, she thought about how odd it was to be at Hogwarts without her two best friends. Ginny was wonderful of course, and having a girl friend was something new for her, but she was going to miss her boys. However, her eyes drifted closed before her thoughts could go any further.

The next few weeks flew by for Hermione. Her days were filled with classes, homework, Head Girl duties and job applications. Her nights were filled with thoughts of Ron. The letters he sent her were full of anecdotes from working in the store with George and glimpses of life in the Burrow. She couldn't help but wonder if she had made a mistake, deciding to wait until she was married to have sex. She shook that thought out of her head as soon as she thought it, she just missed him. She knew she was doing the right thing, even though it was hard. But Merlin, she loved him.

All too soon she realized that it was nearly Halloween, she'd been at school for almost two months. She was shocked when she realized the first Hogsmeade visit was merely a week away. She had owled Ron the dates of the visits and he had promised her that he would make George give him the days off. She couldn't wait to see him.

The next week crawled by as slowly as the previous ones had sped. But finally, finally, the Saturday morning dawned, cloudy and grey. But Hermione didn't care, the day was bright and sunny as far as she as concerned. She was one of the first to make it out of the castle and she fairy rushed to the gates where she knew Ron was waiting. She burst out into the village and stopped short. He was nowhere in sight. "That bloody bastard." She muttered to herself turning to head towards the village.

"Now, why would you be thinking about Malfoy when you haven't seen your boyfriend in two months?" A voice behind her asked. She spun around wildly and saw Ron grinning at her. She flung herself at him and squeezed him tight as he spun her around. After a long and satisfying snog, she finally asked "how did you do that? I didn't see you anywhere."

Ron grinned at her and held out his hand clutching Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "He leant it to me. Thought you deserved a bit of a surprise."

"Bloody prat." She muttered, but smiled brightly a second later.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer." She suggested. "I'm freezing."

An hour later Ron and Hermione left the shelter of the pub and ventured out into the village. They were so preoccupied with each other that neither noticed the shadow following them. When the two reached the Shrieking Shack, Hermione's eyes filled with tears, remembering everything associated with the ramshackle building; Remus Lupin for whom it had been built, the treachery of Peter Pettigrew they had discovered there, the death of Severus Snape who had died needlessly there after giving Harry the information he needed to kill Voldemort. Ron noticed her shiny eyes and pulled her to him, wrapping his long arms around her body. She buried her head in his neck and sobbed, preventing them both from hearing the approaching steps of a hooded man.

The first notice they had of their unwelcome companion was the sneer he released at the sight they presented. "How touching. A Mudblood and a blood traitor. How perfect. Which shall I take first?"

This caught both the teen's attentions, both turned swiftly around and Ron pushed Hermione slightly behind him, a movement that was not lost on their taunter.

"How sweet. Just for that Weasley, I'm going to take her first. You can watch her suffer this time." Before either could react, he placed a full body bind on Ron and dragged Hermione to him. She looked wildly around, trying to find some way out of this situation they had walked into. She pulled away for an instant, just long enough to conjure her patronus relay a desperate message to Harry at Auror training, knowing he'd bring enforcements. Her quick act earned her a sneer and a slap on the face, Ron's eyes wide and furious as she gasped and clutched her cheek. "Filthy Mudblood." He spat at her before reeling her back in to him. He pulled his wand quickly. "Let's see if you learned any respect from dear Bella, shall we?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the reference to her experience in Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix Lestrange, the encounter that still brought her nightmares.

"Please, no." She whimpered.

He smirked at her. "Where's all that Gryffindor courage then, my pretty Mudblood? Perhaps I can find other uses for you." His eyes roamed her body unashamedly, taking in the swells of her chest and hips. Hermione could hear Ron struggling in the background as he fought the bonds of the spell. He smirked at her. "Sorry sweetheart, your boyfriend can't save you now."

"Who says I need saving?" She shot back. She had managed to squirm out of his grasp as he ogled her body and now had her wand in her hand.

"Stupefy!" She yelled, but the other threw up a shield just in time.

"You're feisty." He grinned. "I like that in a…witch." His hesitation spoke volumes to her about the real meaning of his words. She began circling him, dodging the curses and hexes thrown at her, trying to come around to face Ron. She finally made it and threw the countercurse to the curse at him, freeing his arms and legs. He grabbed his own wand and nodded to Hermione. "Thanks babe."

"Don't call me babe!" She shot back at him, scowling momentarily at him before sensing a bolt of light at her side and jumped out of the way. It was green. She had seen enough of those in the past year to recognize the Killing Curse when she saw it. She had avoided death by mere inches. Ron growled at the masked man and began his attack, Hermione joining in once she regained composure.

They shot hex after curse at the man, but he managed to avoid all of them, while managing to hit Hermione with a Sectumsempra and watch gleefully as she collapsed. All his attention turned to Ron who was now fighting to protect both of them. "Come on Harry." He pleaded silently as he began to tire.

Suddenly the man froze, wand outstretched, fury etched on his face. Ron looked around confused before spotting Harry with Kingsley and several other Aurors racing up the hill. "Thanks mate" he breathed.

"What happened to Hermione?" Harry questioned. Ron turned quickly and took in her bleeding form. "Sectumsempra." He groaned, racing over to her and gathering her in her arms. Kingsley and the others secured their attacker and unmasked him. "Lestrange."

Harry and Ron, on the other hand were racing back to the castle as quickly as they could while carrying a passed out Hermione. They burst into the Hospital Wing minutes later and called for Madam Pomfrey.

Four hours later, Ron was sitting in a chair next to the still form of his girlfriend. While Madam Pomfrey had stopped the blood flow and given her a Replenishing Potion, Hermione still hadn't woken up. Ron grasped her hand tightly in both of his trying to reassure himself this wasn't happening. 'Why couldn't I protect her?' He thought, mad at himself for allowing her to get hurt. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered her pale body covered in blood, flashing back to a similar scene from only several months ago. 'I don't deserve her. She should be with someone who can keep her safe.' With this thought, he turned, meaning to stand up and leave. But a slight pressure on his hand made him turn back around. Hermione's eyes were slowly blinking open, her grip on his hand tightening as she remembered how she got here.

"Ron…" She started, weakly. Ron shook his head and swiped the tears from his eyes.

"Shh, love. I'm alright. I wasn't going to let them take you, no matter what. Merlin, Hermione. I thought, thought…you were…" It was Hermione's turn to smile reassuringly.

"But I'm not. You were there. Nothing can hurt me when you're there."

"But you were. You were hurt. And it's my fault. I should have done something."

"What could you have done, Ron? It worked out. No worries. I told you I wanted to have your babies. That's a promise I intend to keep." She smiled sleepily at him and he smiled sheepishly back.

"Go back to sleep, love. You need to rest. I'll be right here." And Hermione, for once in her life, didn't question him about homework or catching up in classes, but turned her face to his for a light kiss before drifting off to sleep and dreaming about babies with curly bright red hair, flying on broomsticks while reading _Hogwarts, A History_. And she smiled, even in her sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I had a bit of writer's block and combining that with school and trying to have a life, this kept getting pushed back. I'm going to do my very best to update every week or so from now on, but I'm not going to make any promises I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep. Please review, your opinions really do mean a lot to me!**_

The next morning Hermione woke up to Ginny's face at her bedside. "Ron had to go back to work." She explained, before Hermione could ask. "George really needs his help and has offered him Fred's half of the company."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting up quickly, then grimacing. "Oww…" she moaned as she carefully lay herself back down again.

"I know," Ginny replied to the news about her brother's. "He's really appreciated Ron's help this summer, and he's the closest to him in age as well, especially since Percy's such a prat." Percy Weasley, while he had redeemed himself at the Battle, was still regarded skeptically by his younger siblings. They were on the way to fully accepting him back into the fold, but needed just a little more time. Ginny switched back to the subject of Ron.

"I've never seen him so worried as when he was sitting next to you before you woke up. He really loves you, you know."

"I know. I love him too." Ginny nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked the older girl.

"Of course you can." Hermione responded, a little shocked that Ginny would have to ask such a question.

"Do you think Harry loves me?"

Hermione stared at her unbelievingly before answering in the strongest tone she could muster. "Of course he loves you. You should have seen him last year while we were gone. He'd sit looking at the Map, following your dot around the castle. I've never seen him miss anyone more."

"I know that, but does he really _love_ me?"

"Ginevra Weasley. You listen to me. That boy is crazy about you. Absolutely bonkers. There is no question in my mind that he is going to ask you to marry him someday fairly soon."

"That's what I'm worried about." Ginny looked down at her hands. "I don't think I'm ready to get married and start having kids yet. I love my mum, but that's not what I want for myself. McGonagall told me there are going to be scouts for the Harpies at the next game, and I want to try for it. I don't want to settle down just yet." Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

"Ginny, listen. I completely understand that you don't want to start having children as soon as you leave school, and I'm sure Harry will too. In fact, he'd be thrilled if you were to play Quidditch. I think he'd love to do the same thing, if he wasn't so bent on saving the world. I don't think you have to worry about it." Ginny nodded.

"Thanks Hermione. I knew you were the one to talk to about this. You and Ron know Harry the best of anyone, and there was no way I was going to go to Ron about this. He's so protective he'd probably try and drive Harry away if he thought I had doubts about him, best mate or no." Hermione smiled.

"I know what you mean. And I'm happy to help. I never had a younger sister to ask me things like this. Ginny, will you be my younger sister?" She asked playfully.

"Of course Hermione. But that would mean Ron was your brother, and we can't have that, now can we?"

"No, I suppose not. I guess best friends will have to do then?"

"Best friends it is." Ginny giggled and leaned over to give Hermione a hug. "By the way, I brought you your homework, I thought you might want to get started catching up."

"Oh gosh Ginny, I hadn't even thought of that. Thank you so much."

"You're entirely welcome Hermione. I've got to get going, Quidditch practice and everything." Hermione waved Ginny out the door then sat back on her pillow to think about their conversation. She'd never considered the fact that Ron might be expecting a different sort of wife than she wanted to be. She wanted to have children yes, but not right now. She was only 19 for heaven's sake. She wanted a job, a career before anything else. She didn't think Ron would have a problem with that, but she figured she could ask him another time. Right now, she had to start getting caught up.

The next couple weeks flew by, and before anyone had realized it, it was time for the Christmas holidays. As Head Girl, Hermione was required to help the younger students get settled on the train before heading to her own compartment. She completed this task as quickly as she could and entered the compartment Ginny and Luna had saved ready for a nap. Any thoughts she had had about falling asleep were dashed when she saw two very familiar heads, one covered with messy black hair, the other with flaming red. "Oh my gosh! Harry! Ron! What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked, as she threw herself at Harry, who she hadn't seen since September, aside from the attack outside Hogsmeade.

"Hi, Hermione." Harry grunted, crushed into his seat from her weight. "It's good to see you too." Ron cleared his throat.

"What about me, then?" he asked, grinning. "Don't I get a hug too?"

"Of course Ron." Hermione said as she extricated herself from Harry and leaned over to give her boyfriend a chaste kiss. "I've missed you." She said quietly. Ron pulled her onto his lap, burying his nose into her wild hair. "Mmm…me too. Love you." He added, almost as an afterthought.

Harry turned to the two of them and began to fill Hermione in on what they had learned about their attacker. Since it was classified information, Harry had been forbidden to tell her until he could speak to her in person. Apparently Lestrange escaped from Azkaban with the help of some of his former accomplices who had yet to be captured. Having an informant within the school who informed him of the upcoming Hogsmeade date, Rudolphus had made his way north and waited for his chance. The fact that Ron was there visiting was merely lucky for Hermione, there were few other students who could have held their own in a duel with one of the Lestrange brothers. After Harry had finished his story Hermione began peppering him with questions.

"What are they going to do with him? Do they know how he escaped? Who told him the date of the Hogsmeade visit? Do they know? Is there-" Harry held up his hand a shush her.

"Geez, Hermione, slow down." He smiled at her sheepish look.

"I'm sorry. But I want to know. So please tell me."

"Well, I don't know what they're going to do with him. Normally, they'd give him a Dementor's Kiss, but the Ministry has decided to restrict the use of them until things have died down a bit. Kingsley and others are still a little wary of where their loyalties lie. That's part of the reason it was so easy for Lestrange to escape Azkaban. The dementors are no longer guarding it, so it's only enchantments placed on the island. For right now, they've placed him back in a maximum security cell and have tripled the level of spells to hold him there. What else did you want to know…?"

"Who informed him of the Hogsmeade date?" Ron repeated, his arm around Hermione while she listened to Harry, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"That's right. No one knows. Of course, everyone assumes it's someone from Slytherin, someone whose family has a connection to the Death Eaters, but there's no real proof of anything."

"The hell there's not!" Ron burst out angrily. "Of course it's a Slytherin. Who else would it be?"

"Ron, please." Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and turned his face to look at her with the other. "You have to stop suspecting people purely based on their background. There are many examples of good people who came from bad families. Look at Sirius. Even Regulus came around in the end. Besides, that's exactly what Voldemort and his followers did. Please don't follow in their footsteps, even if it's the other way around. Harry wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for Narcissa Malfoy, so please Ron, try?"

Ron sighed, and nodded. "Alright. I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so bloody tired of having to watch my back everywhere I go, and worrying if something is happening to you or Ginny at school. I just want all this to be over."

"We all do Ron." Ginny said, leaning over to kiss her brother's cheek. "And I didn't know you worried about me. That's sweet of you."

"Of course I worried about you Ginny. You're my baby sister. It's my duty as your big brother to worry about you."

Ginny smiled at him. "Fine. But if you do anything beyond worrying, without complete proof about what's going on, you're going to have to worry about yourself instead. I'm not above giving you a load of bat bogeys because you think Harry and I are sitting too close, got it?" Her finger was about an inch away from his face, and Ron's head was backed up as far against the seat as he could make it. He nodded quickly, and Ginny sat back down next to Harry. "Good. I'd hate to hex my best friend's boyfriend." They all burst into laughter at that, and the rest of the train ride passed without any more talk of things no one wanted to think about.

Hermione was going to spend until New Year's at her parent's house and the remainder of the time at the Burrow. She and Ron were reluctant to part, but as she and both of her parents were coming over to the Burrow for Christmas dinner in about a week, she assured him that she would be fine in the Muggle world. And she would be, she was sure of it. After all, she was on her guard now. As soon as she got home, she placed wards around the property, allowing only herself and her parents in, and made sure all three of them knew how to contact the others if something was wrong. It felt a little odd, she admitted to herself late that night, to be the child taking care of the parents and creating emergency plans in case something went wrong. But she wasn't going to take any chances. She had already lost her parents once, and she wasn't going to again.

Christmas came before anyone knew it, and Hermione ran down the stairs into her living room at 8 in the morning, like she had every year, looking first at the mantelpiece for her bulging stocking and then at the tree with the piles of presents underneath. She and Harry had tried to explain to Ron the concept of Santa Claus, but had failed miserably and finally decided to leave it alone. She couldn't wait to see Ron and Harry and Ginny tonight, but wanted to enjoy Christmas with her parents for the first time in what seemed like forever. And enjoy it she did. She always felt like a little kid at Christmas, ripping open presents and squealing with delight over her new belongings. She had debated sending Ron his gift so he could open it along with all his others, but had decided to wait and give it to him that evening. She hoped he had done the same because her pile of gifts, high as it was, lacked something from the person she wanted the most.

That evening, she and her parents Flooed into the Burrow an hour before dinner was due to start. Ron was bouncing on his toes, eagerly awaiting her arrival. As soon as she tumbled out of the fireplace, she was in his arms, being swung around the kitchen. "Happy Christmas, Ron." She grinned after he finally put her down.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." He responded, his grin as big as hers. Mrs Weasley, after hugging Hermione and her parents, shooed them into the living room and out of her kitchen. Hermione was greeted with screams from Ginny and a bear hug from Harry, before being passed around for the other Weasley's to hug as well. She reached Bill and Fleur, and greeted the French woman with a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes moved to the bump of the older girl's stomach and gasped.

"Fleur, are you…?"

Mrs. Bill Weasley nodded happily and beamed. "Eet iz due ze beginning of May." She said, rubbing the bump. Hermione clapped her hands. "Congratulations!"

" Thank you Hermione." Bill said. "We're both thrilled." She hugged him again, then rounded on her boyfriend.

"Ron! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She yelped. He looked at her uneasily.

"I thought I had. Must have forgotten." He looked scared, and she decided to take pity on him.

"That's alright. I forgive you. But don't do it again." Ron shook his head emphatically.

"I won't." He promised. "Now come upstairs, I want to give you something."

The two of them climbed up the stairs to his bedroom underneath the attic and sat down on his bed. He turned to her and took both her hands in his.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, at first." He said. "But then I found this." He took a box out from under his pillow, and opened it up for her to see. It was a ring. She gasped and held her hands up to her mouth.

"It's not an engagement ring." He said quickly. "Even I'm not that thick, to propose to you like this. Besides, we're not ready for that yet. But I thought we were ready for this." He took the simple silver ring with two blue stones and placed it on her finger. "It's a promise ring. I know it's kind of stupid." Hermione shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's not stupid at all. I love it. And I love you. So, so, so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, never taking her eyes off the ring. They sat like that for several minutes, him stroking her hair, and her playing with the ends of his that fell right above his shoulders. Finally she cleared her throat and moved off his lap. "I have something for you too."

She took out her wand and Accio'ed her gift from her coat pocket. "It's not as nice as yours." She said, handing him a large rectangular package. He opened it eagerly, his eyes widening as he realized what it was.

He was looking at the smiling faces of himself, Harry and Hermione in their first year. They waved excitedly up at his astounded face.

"It's a photo album." She told him unnecessarily. "I made Harry one too. Most of the pictures were taken by Collin, but your mum and Hagrid gave me some as well."

"Hermione, I love it." He said sincerely. "It's wonderful."

She took it out of his hands and turned to the back. "There's more room. We have to keep filling it up."

He grinned down at her and pulled her into another hug. "We will." He promised. "We will."

After dinner, Harry pulled her aside. "Walk with me." She nodded and pulled on her coat and boots. They walked in silence for a few minutes before his voice broke into the quiet night air. "This is certainly a better Christmas than last year."

Hermione nodded her agreement and moved closer to Harry and taking his arm. "Hermione, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." She stopped walking.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Just, everything. Being there, helping me, listening to me, you know…"

"That's what I'm here for Harry." She smiled at him and they walked on a few more minutes. This time it was Hermione who broke the silence. "Have you ever wanted a sister, Harry?"

"A what?"

"A sister."

"Well," Harry said, smiling sideways at her. "I used to."

"Why not anymore?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Because now I have one." He took her hand and grinned at her. She beamed back and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Harry! I love you, I really do."

"And I love you Hermione." He paused, then continued. "Has Ron ever told you what he saw right before he stabbed the Horcrux?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Why?"

"That's for him to explain, when he's ready."

Right then they heard Ron calling out from the porch of the Burrow. "Oi! Get back here, it's freezing!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other, smiled, and started to run back to the house. "What were you two doing out there, anyway? Were you trying to steal my girl, Harry?" Ron asked playfully.

"Now, why would I want to steal your girl, when I have my own?" Harry joked back, pulling Ginny into his embrace and kissing her head. "No, actually, I'd like you to introduce you to someone."

Ron looked around quickly. "Who? There's no one else here."

Harry grinned at Hermione and said "Ron, I'd like you to meet my sister, Hermione."

Both of them laughed at the look on Ron's face, as he tried to decipher what Harry had just said. "Oh. Well, that's alright then." He said, leading all three of them back into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. As Hermione curled up on the sofa next to Ron, and looked around the room at her family, she was sure that this was the best Christmas ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok people. I am so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've had myriads of computer problems and school and life just overtook me. So here's the deal. I don't think I'll be able to continue this story in the way it's been written to this point. I'm losing steam and can't figure out how best to include all my ideas. Here's my question for you. This chapter could be the end of the story…or I could continue it as a series of one-shots about various important moments in their lives. What do you all think? Leave me a review with your opinion. I'd love to keep writing this, and I probably will no matter what, but knowing people are reading it would encourage me to get things out faster. So let me know. Thank you so much for sticking with this and reading my silly ramblings. **

Hermione, Ginny, and their families were all gathered in the garden of the Burrow enjoying the end of the sumptuous Graduation feast Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Bill was sitting next to his wife who was holding their one month old daughter, Victoire, who was born on the first anniversary of Voldemort's downfall. Charlie, who had returned from Romania for his sister's graduation, was making faces at his niece over her mother's shoulder. Percy had brought his new fiancée Audrey, and George was clasping hands with Angelina Johnson. Harry was bouncing one year old Teddy-his hair a carbon copy of his godfathers- on his lap while Ginny tickled him and Andromeda chatted with Molly. Ron and Hermione were talking to each other avidly and Mr. Weasley was grilling Hermione's parents about their computer. In the year since the Battle of Hogwarts, lives had been sewn back together and new bonds formed. Hermione had accepted a job in the Department of Control of Magical Creatures with the hope of continuing S.P.E.W. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott had recently begun dating and Angelina brought news that Oliver Wood and Katie Bell were planning on getting married within the year. Although the War had opened many wounds and caused many more, they were beginning to heal. Although many would leave scars for the rest of the lives of people who remembered, they were closing. Above the din of the meal, Hermione's voice rang out. "Ron, that's wonderful!"

The mass of heads swung around to look at the red-faced young man who was looking at his girlfriend with a look of loving scorn. Hermione had the decency to look a little abashed, but was clearly bursting with pride.

"Would you care to let us in to what is so wonderful, little brother?" Charlie asked, winking at Hermione, who blushed. Ron bristled at this, but Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him from lashing out at his brother.

"I…, er-, well…," He stuttered, obviously embarrassed. Hermione sighed impatiently and took the reins.

"He's entering Auror training in the fall!"

Harry, the only one who already knew this smiled warmly at his best friend as his large family swarmed around him. Hermione was beaming, clearly happy that her boyfriend was no longer going to be working at his brothers' joke shop.

Several days earlier, he had asked her what she thought he should do. He told her that he had talked to Kingsley already about the possibility of him entering training in the fall, but that he was still unsure of whether it was something that he actually wanted to do. She had encouraged him to follow his heart, if becoming an auror was what he wanted, she would support him, but if he wanted to continue helping George with the shop, she accept that as well.

As Molly and the rest of his siblings were congratulating him, George came up behind Hermione and said "I'm glad he's doing that. 'S something he's wanted for a long time. Be losing a good employee, though."

"Oh, George. Thank you so much for everything you've done for him. You didn't have to give him Fred's half. It means so much to him. Thank you."

"It was nothing. Even half of what the store makes in a year is enough to send three generations of Weasley's to Hogwarts. He's been great. It was the least I could do. Not that you two'll need the money, with you being the future Minister-ess and all, but it'll allow you to do stuff you couldn't otherwise. Make my brother take you somewhere expensive for your honeymoon, won't you? Put that money to good use."

Hermione nodded, her eyes watery. Suddenly, her attention was called back to her boyfriend, who had finally fought his way out of the mass that was his family. He pulled her into a hug and buried his nose in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ron. I'm so proud of you."

Ginny's voice rang out as the level of noise finally quieted. "Well, it seems like tonight is the time to be making announcements, and I have one. The Hollyhead Harpies invited me to join their team as a Reserve Chaser, and I've accepted. I start training in two weeks."

If the uproar about Ron's announcement was loud, this was nothing short of a stadium full of Chudley Cannons fans when they finally won a game. Everyone expected Ron to finally start Auror training, but only Harry, Ron and Hermione had known Ginny wanted to play Quidditch professionally. Charlie had the most enthusiastic reaction by far, insisting on placing his sister on his shoulder and carrying her around the back yard as if she had just won a game. Harry made his way over to his two best friends who were still wrapped around each other. He jerked his head in the direction of the gate, indicating that a walk was in order for the Golden Trio.

As they walked into the woods, with Hermione in the middle, her arms both linked with one of the boys', Harry congratulated Ron on starting training. They reached a log and sat down in silence, waiting for Harry to break the silence.

"This is weird, isn't it?" He asked after a while.

"What? Living real lives?" Hermione responded.

"Without a homicidal maniac out to get us? If that's weird, I don't want normal." Ron quipped.

"Well, yes. But I meant growing up. Moving on. Getting married. Having kids. I don't know if I know how to act when I don't have to watch my back everywhere for Death Eaters waiting to pounce on me."

"Getting married? Since when are we getting married?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry.

Harry grinned, "well, actually, I've already talked to your Dad and Bill about asking Ginny to marry me."

"What about asking me? Why didn't I know about this?" Ron spouted. Instead of Harry, it was Hermione who responded.

"You know you don't want Ginny to get married until she's about 40, Ron. Harry and Ginny, they're ready for this. And if Arthur and Bill are alright with it, I don't see any reason for them not to get engaged."

"You knew about this too?"

"Well, yes. Harry knew this was how you were going to react, so he asked me about it. I told him to go for it."

"Fine. But Harry, if you ever…"

"I know. But you know I'd die before I hurt your sister Ron. I love her."

"Yeah, I know." He paused before standing and moving in front of Harry, holding his hand out. "In that case, welcome to the family, mate." Harry took his hand, shook it, then grabbed Ron in a hug, which he returned. Hermione smiled and joined the hug. Ron whispered in her ear "It won't be long before you'll be an official member of the family too. But I thought I'd give us a couple months, make sure you know what you're getting into."

Hermione beamed up at him. "There's no hurry. As long as I can marry you before Harry and Ginny have their first child, I'll be happy." Ron's face blanched at the idea of his best friend and sister having a baby, muttering "bloody hell" under his breath. Both Harry and Hermione laughed, and all three began walking back to the group in the yard.

Three weeks later, Ron and Hermione were lying in wait for Ginny outside the practice field. Harry was planning on proposing tonight and needed them to keep her out of his way at his new flat. He had only just recently bought it, and Ginny was excited to see it. He had promised her she could see it today, but what she didn't know was that seeing the flat came with a beautiful diamond ring, and life-altering question. As Ginny left the locker room and saw Hermione and Ron, she came over to them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I was wondering if you'd help me pick out a dress for the Ministry party next week." Hermione lied. "I brought Ron, but I thought that I could use a female point of view as well."

"I'd love to Hermione, but can it wait? Harry promised me I could see his new flat tonight."

"I know, and I'm sorry Gin, but this is really the only time I can get away. I'm sure Harry won't mind waiting. Please, Gin? You know I'm no good at picking out clothes." Hermione's pleading was obviously working.

"Well, alright. But let's make it quick, ok?"

"Whatever you say, sis." Ron answered.

Ron and Hermione spent the next three hours rejecting every single dress Ginny picked out for Hermione, generally after a lengthy discussion about the pros and cons of each dress. They could tell that Ginny was getting impatient and rather angry, so when the time came when Harry said he would be ready, they decided it was time to get the show on the road. Hermione grabbed the closest dress to her, said "this one will do" and dragged Ron to the counter to pay. Ginny looked after her wonderingly. 'That girl,' she thought. 'I will never understand her.'

Thirty minutes later, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all standing outside the door to Harry's new flat. Ginny knocked, and the door swung open revealing a table set for two with candles and a very handsome black haired man holding a single red rose. Ginny's mouth fell open, and she floated into the room and into Harry's embrace. Ron and Hermione slowly backed out and closed the door before walking over to a nearby café and ordering a light dinner. Their orders were to give Harry an hour and a half in which time Ginny would have accepted him or stormed out of the flat.

After eating, Ron held out his hand to help Hermione out of her chair and led her out to a park where they walked hand in hand. "Are you disappointed that isn't you?" He asked her.

"Being proposed to, you mean?" When Ron nodded, she continued. "No, not really. We need more time than they do and I know that. I'm not ready to settle down and get married yet and neither are you. If in a year or two you still haven't asked me to marry you, I might feel differently, but for right now, I'm happy for them and that's enough. I love you, and I know you love me."

"I do. Love you, that is." Ron pulled Hermione up to his chest and lowered his lips onto hers for a bruising kiss. Several minutes later they broke apart gasping.

"I think it's time we got back." Hermione said, checking her watch. Ron nodded, grabbed her hand and began walking back to the flat.

When they knocked and were told to enter, they saw Ginny perched on Harry's lap gazing at a large diamond on her left ring finger.

"I'm assuming you two knew about this." She accused. "That act you pulled at the store today was too much. I was this close to cursing you both into oblivion. But thank you." She smiled and climbed off her fiancés lap to hug her best friend and brother.

"Congratulations mate." Ron said gruffly to Harry. "Thanks Ron."Harry grinned. "It feels great. Let me know when Gin and I can return the favor." Ron looked nervous for a second before swallowing and nodding. "By the way, Ron. Would you be my best man?"

"I'd be offended if you asked anyone else. Of course I will." Just then, Hermione burst out "Ginny, I would love to be your maid of honor!" Harry and Ron smiled at each other.

"You two were made for each other, you know that right?" Harry asked.

"Seems everyone did, except us." Ron laughed. "But I do now. And it's getting close. I just want to let her get settled in at the Ministry first and I still have to talk to her dad about it. I'm not really worried about her saying 'no', but I don't want to rush into anything."

"Rush into what?" Ginny asked, joining Harry as Hermione wound her arm around Ron's waist.

"Oh, nothing. Now. I think a celebration dinner is in order. Gin, when were you planning on telling mum and dad?"

"I suppose now is as good a time as any. Let's go."

Ten minutes later, the birds in the woods outside the Burrow were startled by a joyful scream coming from the kitchen of the slanted house.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's the next piece. Thank you all for understanding why I cannot continue the way I had been and for continuing to read this. It means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

Ron had been planning this day for, well, years really, but seriously planning it since the day Harry proposed to Ginny, about 2 months ago. Everyone was now settled into their new lives, Ron and Harry in Auror training, Harry a year ahead of Ron, Ginny at the Harpies and Hermione at her desk job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Ron knew the time was right. His sister and best friend would be getting married in February, a mere five months away and he and Hermione were deeply involved in planning what was to be the wedding of the century.

Hermione continued on insisting that she didn't need Ron to propose yet, but every so often as she was helping Ginny pick out flower arrangements or dresses, Ron could see her mind mulling over how she would look in that flowing white dress carrying that bouquet of pink roses and forget-me-nots. And he was getting impatient as well. Hermione's conviction that they wait until they were married was becoming harder and harder for him to concede to. He loved Hermione and wanted her to be happy, but she was such a bloody tease…

So Ron knew it was time for him to ask her to marry him. He had already talked to her father and gotten his permission, he had the ring, and a plan. And he was dead scared.

"Mate, you know she's going to say yes." Harry reminded him as they put the finishing touches on his surprise.

"Yeah, I know." Harry, being the best friend that he was, could see through the façade Ron was putting up. Bloody prick.

"Ron. Listen to me. You've been dating for a year and a half. She has told you herself that she wants to marry you and have your children sometime in the very near future. I know for a fact that she is just as madly in love with you as you are with her. There is no conceivable reason for her to turn you down."

"I know." Ron was still unconvinced. Harry shook his head wonderingly. "Alright. I'll leave you alone to your brooding. When did you say Hermione was coming over?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Were you planning on wearing sweatpants and a ragged t-shirt when you ask the girl of your dreams to marry you?"

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore as he frantically looked around for something else to put on. Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the back. "Bring Hermione over to the flat after she promises to marry you. Ginny has something planned, just the four of us."

"But, what if she says no…?"

"She won't." With that he turned and apparated away with a pop.

An hour later Ron had showered and dressed and was sitting in his old room on the top floor of the Burrow. He was fingering a small black box. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the creaking of the stairs and the only warning he had of Hermione's arrival was her quick knock on the door. "Ron, are you in there?"

"Yeah. One minute." He said, stuffing the box deep into his pocket. He opened the door and his mouth dropped. Hermione was wearing a deep purple halter dress with three inch heels and her hair was loose around her back, curls flowing over her shoulders. She looked breathtaking. She smiled at the look on his face. "You look nice yourself. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He led her back down the stairs out to the back yard beyond the apparition point. He grabbed her around the waist and apparated them away. When Hermione opened her eyes, she looked up at him in confusion. "Is this where you meant to take us?"

Ron nodded. "Follow me." They walked for several minutes going deeper and deeper into the woods surrounding them. Hermione grasped Ron's hand, hard.

"Hermione, do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course, Ron."

"Well, would you mind? You're about to break my fingers." She laughed at loosened her hold. Just then they entered a clearing with the tent Harry and Ron had set up earlier that day.

"Is that-?"

"Yep."

"I don't understand, Ron."

"You will. This is where I first knew I loved you. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That you were the only person who could ever make me feel whole." Hermione's eyes were wet, but she shook her head.

"I still don't understand, Ron." She said quietly, her eyes asking him to explain. He silently took her hand and led her deeper in the forest, to a pond in the middle of a clearing.

"This is where the sword was. Where Harry-" Hermione nodded quickly, not needing to hear the story again. "This is where we destroyed the locket. There. On that stone." He pointed with his free hand, and moved them over to sit on it. "I never told you what I saw right before I stabbed it. I saw you. Only it wasn't you. You and Harry were…kissing. You told me you didn't love me. That you loved him. I was nothing to you. That's what you said." Hermione brought their joined hands to her mouth and kissed his.

"You know that was the magic, trying to stop you from killing the soul fragment."

"I know. And I knew that in the back of my mind, but all I could see was you. Then I heard Harry shouting at me, telling me to destroy it. And I knew I had to do it. So I stabbed it. And Harry told me you'd been crying since I left. That you were like a sister to him. Nothing more." Tears were pouring down Hermione's face at this point, stunned at what was coming out of Ron's mouth.

"Then we got back to the tent and I saw your shadow before you saw me and I knew. I knew there was nothing I had to do besides get you through the war alive and then somehow convince you to love me the way I loved you. Turned out to be a lot easier than I thought it would be, the loving bit, anyway." He smiled at her, and she smiled a watery smile back at him.

"So I thought, what better place to ask you…" He dropped down onto one knee. "Hermione. You have been my best friend for almost ten years, I've fancied you for four years and loved you for two. Will you marry me and be my wife for the rest of our lives?" He flipped open the black box, revealing a beautiful princess cut diamond with several smaller diamonds flanking it set in a platinum band. He looked nervously up at her. She was crying, tears running down her face. Her dress and hair were mussed from walking through the woods and the heels had been abandoned back at the tent. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Er-you're supposed to say something now." Hermione threw her arms around his neck and collapsed into his waiting body.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Ron." He unwrapped one arm from around her body, reaching out for the ring box that had fallen to the ground in their embrace. He took it out and slid it onto her left ring finger and both watched as it magically resized itself to fit her finger. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Ron, I love it. And I love you. So, so, so much."

"Enough to go back to the tent and eat the dinner I spent so much time making this afternoon? I'm starving."

Hermione burst out laughing. "It depends. Did you make dinner by yourself or did you have help?"

"Well, Gin and Harry helped a bit."

"Let's go then. I'm hungry too."

They walked back to the tent where they had spent so much time two years ago hand in hand. Awaiting them were two heaping plates of pasta, garlic bread, salad and a bottle of butterbeer. After dinner, which Hermione described as delicious, Ron magically packed up the tent and grabbed her hand. "Harry and Ginny are waiting at the flat for us to come over. You up for a visit?" Hermione nodded excitedly. A second later they appeared at the door to Harry's flat. They knocked and Harry opened it almost immediately.

"It's about time. Let's see the ring, Hermione." She held up her hand for Harry to examine before throwing herself into his arms for a bear hug. "Congratulations, Hermione." He whispered into her ear. "Thanks Harry." She replied.

"Gin's in the living room, I don't think she can wait any longer." Harry said, leading them down the hall. When Ron and Hermione had both crossed the threshold into the living room, the lights, which had been very low, burst out brightly and they saw all the Weasley's with their respective partners, Andromeda Tonks, Kingsley, Minerva McGonagall and Hermione's parents. Both Ron and Hermione were shocked. She turned to him "did you know about this?" Ron shook his head, but Hermione never saw it. She was already halfway across the room, flying into her parent's arms. That was all Ron saw before he was engulfed by his own sobbing mother.

"Oh, Ronnie. Little Ronnie is engaged." He awkwardly patted her back.

"Thanks mum." Arthur pulled his wife off his youngest son and patted him on the back.

"Well done, Ron. You know we think she's lovely. Congratulations son." He said before pulling him into another hug. After being patted on the back by his brothers and pecked on the cheek by his sister and sister-in-law, he made his way over to his fiancée who was still seated between her parents. All three stood up as he approached. He shook Mr. Granger's hand and hugged Mrs. Granger. "Take care of our little girl." Michael Granger said gruffly.

"Oh, Daddy." Hermione huffed, but she smiled widely. "I know he talked to you already. He told me so."

Michael tried to keep up his stern face, but failed as he broke out in a grin. "You picked a good man, sweetheart."

"I know." Hermione smiled and stretched to kiss Ron's lips chastely. "Come on, we should talk to people."

Several hours later, after everyone else had gone home, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting on the couches curled up. "Thank you both." Hermione said, her head resting on Ron's shoulder.

"You're welcome. It's the least we could do." Ginny smiled at her. "You know, no offense to Fleur, Audrey or Angelina, who I'm sure George is going to propose to soon, but I think you're going to be my favorite sister-in-law." Hermione grinned back.

"Does that mean you'll be my maid of honor? Or rather, matron of honor, seeing as you'll be Mrs. Potter by that time." Ginny scrunched up her nose at the word matron, but beamed as she was described as the future Mrs. Potter.

"Of course. I'd be honored."

"Harry?" Ron said, as if he had just remembered.

"Yes. I'd love to be your best man, Ron. Return the favor and all."

"Thanks mate. But that wasn't what I was going to ask. At least not then."

Harry looked confused. "What were you going to ask?"

"How did you know she would say yes? What if we had shown up not engaged, or I had been alone? What would you have done?" All three people looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted an extra head.

"I've been wanting you to ask me to marry you for about four years, Ron. I wasn't going to say no. You knew that." Hermione poked his side and frowned.

Harry and Ginny just rolled their eyes and smiled. "We knew she'd say yes as well mate." Harry said at the same time Ginny said "you prat, of course she was going to agree."

"But how did you _know_?"

"Because I love you, you thick man." Hermione smiled at him and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"I love you too, daft woman." He replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I…have nothing to say. You all are amazing. Thank you.**

**Just a quick reminder of the timeline: The Final Battle was May 2****nd**** 1997. Harry proposed to Ginny in late June/early July of 1998. Ron proposed to Hermione early September that same year. It's now February 1999. I hope that clears up any questions you had, if indeed you had any. Enjoy! **

The morning of Harry Potter's wedding to Ginevra Weasley, the sun rose over the horizon to a sorry sight. Harry and his groomsmen Ron and George were all passed out on the floor of Harry's flat. The night before, George had insisted that Harry go out for a stag do, which had escalated to such proportions that all three men were going to have hangovers of incredible strengths when they awoke.

As if on cue, Ron opened his eyes into the path of the sunlight and swore. "Bloody hell, how much did we drink last night?"

George groaned into the carpet, but Harry sat up unsteadily. "Dunno, mate. I lost count after four."

"Thank god for hangover potions." Ron grumbled as he stood, swayed, and sat back down. He tried again and this time managed to make it over to the table where George had deposited the three flagons full of puce colored liquid. All three swallowed the potion, grimacing at its taste, but none of them complained. Five minutes later, three slightly gaunt looking but steady men were ready to face the day.

"Wedding's in eight hours, mate. You ready?"

"To marry your sister? Have been for years." Harry grinned at Ron's face which had twisted into a grimace.

"Don't tell me stuff like that. She's my bloody sister."

"And you're saying you haven't thought about doing anything with Hermione?"

"Of course I have, Harry, but that's different, you see-"

"It isn't different. Hermione is just as much a sister to me as Ginny is to you. So either you shut up about Hermione or you let me talk about Gin as much as I want." Ron's eyes widened, and he mimed zipping his mouth, locking it, and throwing the key away. Harry grinned.

"Glad we're clear. Now, what have we got to do?"

The wedding was going to take place in the backyard of the Burrow. Thanks to a handy weather charm, the light dusting of snow would be remaining on the ground while the guests enjoyed a warm spring day. Harry had been kicked out of the house last night and told to stay away until the hour before the wedding. Mrs. Weasley firmly believed that it was bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day, at least before she walked up the aisle. So Harry, Ron and George had decamped to Harry's flat, in which they were now recovering from their escapades last night.

"Nothing. There's nothing for us to do. Everything is being set up at the house, and since we're not allowed…" George wiggled two remaining bottles of firewhiskey in front of the two young men.

"No. Absolutely not. We had enough last night." Harry protested.

"Fine. Can we have breakfast then, I'm starving." Ron quickly agreed with his brother and all three moved into the kitchen to make some toast.

As the boys were waking up, Hermione, Luna and Ginny were still asleep in Ginny's room. Despite the now abundant number of empty rooms in the Burrow, Ginny, Hermione and Luna-the other bridesmaid- had elected to all sleep in Ginny's room for old time's sake. Luna had recently started seeing Rolf Scamander, a man who truly appreciated her eccentricities as he shared many of them himself. They were well on their way to a wedding of their own. The girls had stayed up late gossiping, painting each other's nails and giggling over old stories. The reality of growing up had hit and they wanted one more night to act like silly teenagers. All three were torn out of slumber by Mrs. Weasley's knocking at the door.

"Dears? It's time to get up. We have to get you all ready."

Ginny groaned and rolled over, planting her face in her pillow. Luna waved her hand in the air, as if hoping the sound of Molly's voice would go away. Only Hermione, always the responsible one, made any attempt to get out of bed. She rolled off her cot, wrapped herself in the comforter and shuffled over to the door, opening it to placate Molly in order to give the other girls time to slowly bring themselves back into the world of the waking. Once Mrs. Weasley was satisfied that all three were awake and going to stay that way, she went back downstairs, leaving the girls with strict instructions to be down for breakfast in no more than twenty minutes.

As Ginny got dressed, slowly, she suddenly stopped short. She was still in her sleep shorts and the shirt she was putting on was only half buttoned. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Hermione walked over to her, concerned for her friends well being. "Gin, are you.."

Ginny snapped out of her trance and shrieked. "I'm getting married today!" She pulled the two other girls into a ring and all three jumped around in a circle screaming happily. Five minutes later, they all collapsed onto Ginny's bed giggling. Then they all looked at each other and bolted downstairs, afraid of what Molly would do to them if they were late to breakfast.

Six hours later Ginny, Hermione and Luna were ushered into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room, where their dresses were hung. Molly, Fleur and Angelina each took a girl and began pulling at their hair, arranging 'dos on top of their heads. Then the makeup followed. Finally, it was time for the dresses. Ginny had picked out a gorgeous ivory dress with a sweetheart neckline and a flowing A-line skirt that fell into a short train in the back. She had resisted buying something so expensive, but her mother and Hermione had insisted, knowing Harry would be covering the expense. Hermione and Luna's bridesmaid dresses were burgundy knee length masterpieces. As the final button was done up on Ginny's dress, Molly burst into tears and grabbed her only daughter into a fierce hug. The other women looked on for a second before leaving quietly, giving the mother and daughter a moment alone.

As Hermione made her way out to the garden to see if any final things needed to be taken care of before guests started arriving, she ran into Ron who was rushing madly around the kitchen. She nearly toppled over, and it was only the long arms of her fiancé that stopped her from landing on the floor.

"Ron, what on earth are you doing?" She asked, after kissing him quickly.

"It's the rings, Hermione. I can't remember where I put them."

"Dear, you gave them to me. You said, and I quote: 'I'll lose 'em, Hermione. Will you keep them?'" Ron's eyes lit up with remembrance. "That's right. So where are they?"

"In Ginny's room, with the rest of my stuff." They started up the stairs, Ron's eyes never leaving Hermione's form.

"You look beautiful." He said, smiling.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." She giggled back. "Those dress robes are much better than the ones you wore to Yule Ball." Ron reddened, then started laughing.

"True." He paused, and began again. "How's Gin doing?"

"She's great. Not a nerve in sight. Why don't you go down and see her? I think your whole family is congregating before the ceremony." She pecked his cheek and left, saying "see you at the wedding!" Ron shook his head and followed after her, but turned into his parent's room where his whole family was standing around their daughter and sister. He went up to Ginny and hugged her tight. "You look beautiful, Ginny."

She smiled, tears in her eyes already and squeezed him back.

After being embraced by her four remaining brothers and mother, Ginny shooed them all out of the room, telling them to get to their places. "We've got a wedding to go to."

Hermione ran up to Harry ten minutes before the wedding was supposed to start. "You ready, Harry?"

"Absolutely." He grinned and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. Just then, Ron came into the kitchen. "Harry, mate, what are you still doing in here? It's time for us to go."

"Alright, alright. See you up there, Hermione." She nodded and waved her hands at them.

"Get out of here, Ginny's about to come out." With that, and a final kiss for Ron, the two boys left the Burrow and walked to the front of the tent where the wedding was taking place. Kingsley was officiating, and was already up front, conferring with one of the aurors who had been hired to secure the Burrow for the day. Their purpose was two-fold: keep away reporters trying to get a glimpse of the Boy-Who-Lived and his about to be newlywed wife and make sure there weren't any ill-meaning guests present. Harry and Ginny had agreed to allow only a team from the Quibbler into their wedding, both as the official photographer and the only publicity they were willing to subject themselves to.

Ron gazed out at the crowd gathered in the backyard of his childhood home to watch his sister and best friend get married. While they hadn't invited over-abundantly, the Weasley's did have a large extended family and there were quite a few people stuffed into the tent. Hagrid was present, seated in the back on his reinforced chair, a handkerchief already dabbing at his eyes. George nudged him, jerking him out of his thoughts and bringing his attention to Harry. His eyes were glazed over, staring into space.

"You there, mate?"

"Wha-? Yeah, 'M here. I just can't believe this is about to happen."

"You and me both." With that, the music started and little Victoire, now one and a half, toddled down the aisle tossing petals from her basket. Grasping her hand was Teddy Lupin dressed in a miniature tux, his hair matching the burgundy of the bridesmaid dresses, and carefully balancing the pillow with the rings magicked to stay on top. Luna followed, gracefully floating down the aisle carrying a bouquet of white roses with dark red ones interspersed throughout. A few steps behind her came Hermione, and although he had already seen her, Ron's jaw dropped. She caught his eye and winked. Once Hermione had reached the front, the music changed and Ginny stepped to the back of the aisle, her arm linked with her father's. Ron glanced at Harry and nearly laughed out loud. His eyes were bugging out of his head and his mouth was open. He poked him in the side discreetly. "Stop ogling my sister like that." He teased, but Harry composed himself and made it the several steps necessary to take Ginny's hand from Arthur's and lead her back up to face Kingsley.

In what seemed like only minutes later, Harry was kissing Ginny to numerous cat-calls and they were married. They linked arms and went back down the aisle amid cheers. Ron gallantly offered his arm to Hermione, George following suit behind him, and fairly rushed out of the tent to his new brother-in-law. Once there, all six shared a group hug, before the girls broke apart and repeated their dance from earlier that morning, squealing and giggling. Just then, the rows of chairs vanished and tables filled with food appeared, surrounding a dance floor. Harry led Ginny out for the first dance before being joined by Arthur and Molly and Ron and Hermione. As they swayed to the music, Ron whispered in her ear. "That's going to be us soon."

Hermione lifted her head from his chest and grinned up at him. "I can't wait. I love you."

Before anyone left, Ginny called everyone over for the bouquet and garter toss. Hermione gathered with all the other unmarried girls and waited for Ginny to toss the flowers over her shoulders. They were coming right her, so she muttered a quick spell, making them fall into Luna's outstretched hands. Ron looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head, she'd explain later. As Harry knelt down to take Ginny's garter off, George reminded him that she happened to have five brothers who would do him serious harm if they thought he was taking too long. Harry grinned up at him and proceeded to remove it as slowly as possible. Just as Ron was fingering his wand, Harry's hand emerged from under Ginny's skirt clutching the lacy garter. He flung it into the crowd of waiting men and watched it land in the reluctant hands of Rolf Scamander. Blushing madly, he approached Luna who was now seated in Ginny's vacated chair and quickly slid it up her leg. After the applause had died away, Ron pulled Hermione to the side and asked "I saw that spell you did. Why didn't you want to catch the bouquet? Having second thoughts?" he teased.

"Ron, don't be stupid. It was nothing like that. The thing is, I already _know_ I'm going to be the next one married. I don't need some silly superstition to tell me that. I thought if Luna caught it, it might give them a little push in the right direction." She smiled innocently up at him. "I just wanted to help Luna out."

Ron laughed and pulled her back onto the dance floor.

Two hours later, Harry and Ginny were ready to leave. They were stopping off at Godric's Hollow to visit Harry's parents graves before heading to Brazil for two weeks. After the rest of the goodbyes had been said, it was only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny left. Molly's eyes were still filled with tears as she hugged Ginny, and then Harry before collapsing into her husband's arms. Arthur patted Harry on the back and placed his palm on Ginny's cheek before ushering his sobbing wife back into the house. Hermione and Ginny rushed at each other, squeezing each other like they'd be parted for a much longer time than two weeks. After they extricated themselves, Hermione threw herself at Harry and Ginny hugged Ron who lifted her off her feet. "Have fun, Gin. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He smiled cheekily at her before placing her back on her feet and bringing Hermione back to his side.

"Be careful, you two. Have fun. We love you." She said before they turned on the spot and disappeared. With that, Hermione turned her face into Ron's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. His wound their way around her shoulders and his hands buried themselves in her hair, releasing it from its updo. He whispered "I love you."

Hermione only sighed in reply before sagging in exhaustion. Ron laughed and swung her into his arms, carrying her into the house for a well deserved rest.

This time, there was no interruption announcing the fall of the Ministry to Voldemort and the Death Eater, no quick escape for the Trio. Life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm done with school for the year! Halfway done with college. What a scary thought. Anyway, now that I no longer have to wrestle with homework and tests, I'll have much more free time to write. Hopefully that means I'll be updating more quickly than I have been. From now on the chapters are going to be much farther spaced apart than they have been. Review, please?**

June 1999

Ron and Hermione had decided, after much discussion, not to follow the lead of the rest of the Weasley children and get married at the Burrow. Hermione, unlike the other new members of the large family, had Muggle family members and friends she wanted to invite, and having the wedding in the backyard of a ramshackle building that looked like it was about to topple over any minute was not the best way to maintain the privacy of the wizarding world. They had agreed on a church in Hermione's hometown, with a reception in the large backyard of the house she grew up in. The only magic involved would be a discreet binding ceremony after the traditional wedding with only Harry and Ginny present. Of course, if the weather threatened to turn nasty, other precautions would be taken as well.

After months of planning with help from the mothers and the new Mrs. Potter, Hermione was assured that her wedding would go off without a hitch. She had picked out a beautiful dress, white, strapless and flowing, with beading at the top tapering off as cascaded down the dress. In the back was a row of tiny buttons, reaching her mid-back. As she dressed in a room at the church, she thought back on her years with Ron, from meeting him on the Hogwarts Express and informing him of the spot of dirt on his nose to his proposal 8 months prior.

She thought about him risking his life to save her from that troll first year, the look on his face after she was revived after being petrified their second year. The two of them shielding Harry from Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, Ron's hand gripping her shoulder as he wobbled on his broken leg. All those ridiculous fights they had, about the Firebolt, Crookshanks and Scabbers, and-though this wasn't as pleasant- Lavender. She thought about the look on his face as he left her in the tent with Harry and the look on his face when he came back. She thought about how carefully he had cradled her while escaping from Malfoy Manor and the relieved expression he wore when she opened her eyes. But most of all, she thought about the moment she realized she loved him. It was when he asked her to dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding the day they went into hiding. He was so sincere, and she was so far gone already, that when he offered his hand to help her up and lead her to the dance floor, she was lost. Merlin, she loved him.

In another room at the church, Ron and Harry sat, each lost in his own thoughts. Ron was thinking about Hermione as an eleven year old know-it-all, eagerly stretching her hand in the air, desperate to prove she belonged to this brand new world. His thoughts then strayed to her the night he reappeared in their tent, having saved Harry's life. He had never known how he felt about Hermione, really. Not until that night. He had known he loved her ever since he held her at Dumbledore's funeral. But it wasn't until he knew how badly he missed her and how much he regretted leaving her that he realized just how much he was willing to do for her and how badly he needed her . He was finally going to marry the girl he had loved for what seemed like forever. He couldn't wait.

All too soon, but yet much too late, Arthur Weasley appeared at the door of his son's dressing room. Harry left, after pulling Ron into a brief hug and whispering "see you up there, mate."

"How are you feeling, son?" Arthur asked.

" 'M great." Ron replied, smiling at his father. "But, Dad…"

"Yes?"

"I want to marry Hermione, I really do. Have since I was about fourteen, really. But, what if I'm no good as a husband? It's never been just the two of us, on our own. We'll kill each other."

Arthur laughed. "No, I don't think you will. If you're both willing to compromise and work on your problems, there's no reason for you to be worried about your relationship. You've been through a lot and managed to get this far, I don't think there's much you could do to ruin anything now." He smiled at his son's still anxious face. "You two are young, true. But you were made for each other. It's obvious to everyone who knows you both. You've become a great man, son. You'll be a wonderful husband. And father, when the time comes."

Ron's face turned bright red at the thought of children, but he smiled. "Thanks dad. Is mum out there?"

"And everyone else. Ready to face 'em?"

"Let them in." With that, the door was opened and Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley all piled into the small room. Molly was already crying, and Ginny's eyes were bright. She was wearing the dark blue bridesmaid dress Hermione had picked out for her, one of her cousins and her best Muggle friend. Ginny got the first hug, as she had to go help Hermione put the finishing touches on her ensemble. "Hermione's freaking out." She informed him.

"What? Why?"

"The flowers haven't gotten here yet. They were supposed to arrive two hours ago. Don't worry about it. We've got it under control." She squeezed Ron tight and pecked his cheek before rushing back out. George was next, and grabbed his younger brother in a hug.

"You know we're going to hex you if you bollocks this up."

Ron nodded, warily. "I know. But you'll have to beat her to it."

"Fair point, little bro. I think Hermione's proven she can take care of herself. Better watch out."

After George, Ron's three other brothers hugged him, wishing him the best before passing him off to their mother. She latched onto him and sobbed into his jacket.

"Mum." Ron said, trying to pry her off him. "Mum, it's alright. I'm getting married not leaving the country."

"My baby. Both my babies are married." Mrs. Weasley cried. Ron sent a desperate look at Bill, who put his arm around his mother's shoulders and escorted her out of the room.

"Mum, come on. We don't want to make Ronnie late for his own wedding." Ron scowled at his oldest brother, but Bill just smirked back at him.

Finally, he was free to go. He and Harry met up outside the side door to the sanctuary with Neville and George, the other two groomsmen. They all nodded at each other, opened the door and walked in. The church was nearly full, with his side far more populated then hers. Some of their mutual friends had been told to sit on Hermione's side to make enough room for the Weasley's. He gulped nervously. Harry tapped his arm. "You ok, mate? You want us to distract 'em so you can make your getaway?"

"Not on your world saving life." Ron replied smiling at his best mate.

Just then the music started and Ron watched as Hermione's cousin walked up the aisle, her arms at her sides. Where were the flowers? Ginny said they hadn't come yet, bloody hell, Hermione was going to be upset. Vaguely, he acknowledged Hermione's best muggle friend and Ginny come up the aisle and take their places opposite the boys. Neither of them carried their rather expensive bouquets. All thoughts of flowers or money were pushed out his mind though, when he saw Hermione standing at the back of the church, her arm linked with her father's. He felt his jaw drop and saw her smile at him. Everyone in the church was looking at her, but she only had eyes for him. They stared at each other as she came closer to him until Harry had to push him forward a little to meet her at the front. He took her hand from her fathers and watched as Michael Granger kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Take care of her, son." He whispered as he squeezed their clasped hands. Ron nodded, still looking at Hermione. She looked like an angel, glowing white, with some of her unruly hair hanging down in her face, having escaped from her updo. She smiled brilliantly up at him and he felt like the most wonderful, and luckiest man on earth.

The ceremony sped by, the only parts he registered were the vows and the "I do's." Until that is, the priest prompted them to exchange rings. Where were the rings?

"Harry! Where, in the name of Merlin's saggy-"

"Ronald!"

"Sorry, Hermione." Ron apologized, then turned to Harry and asked in a deadly voice "where are the rings, Harry?" He could tell Hermione was getting worked up.

"I don't have them Ron."

"Well, you'd bloody well go get them. Hermione's going spare." Harry nodded and sidled out the side door.

"Stall!" Hermione directed the priest, nearly in tears. "We need to give him time to get the rings!" The priest nodded and began some long winded speech about the gift of marriage. Ron didn't hear a word. Hermione was shaking, and he was trying to calm her down.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione. Harry's going to find the rings and everything's going to be just fine."

"But what about them?" She hissed, nodding at the people in the pews.

"Don't worry about them. This is our wedding, remember?"

She nodded and smiled. Just then, Harry smoothly slid back into place.

"Here they are." He said, passing them to Ron and nodding at the priest to continue with the ceremony.

They exchanged rings, and as the priest announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley, he grinned. His grin only grew when the priest said, with the smallest hint of amusement: "you may now kiss the bride."

And kiss her, he did. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor in a repeat of their first kiss. He felt her smile against his lips, then laugh out loud as he set her back down.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs. Weasley." He replied, offering his arm to her to sweep her back down the aisle.

After the quick binding ceremony presided over by the Minister of Magic himself, Ron and Hermione found themselves in a limousine on the way to her parent's house for the reception. Then, everything started going wrong. The weather, which had been nice, suddenly turned nasty, not giving the wizards a chance to subtly create a weather bubble, forcing all the guests inside the house. The food was waterlogged and suspicion would have been raised had it magically been dried. The tent they had ordered collapsed under the weight of the water and fell into a pool of mud. Hermione was at her wits end. Her beautiful wedding, ruined. Ron found her in the bathroom off her old bedroom, crying.

"What's wrong, love? Second thoughts already?" He joked, but that only made her cry harder. "Sorry. Bad taste." He apologized. He stroked her hair with one arm and pulled her into his lap with the other. "I can't help unless you tell me what the problem is."

"It's, it's the wed-wedding." She cried. "It's ruined."

"It's not ruined." He said firmly. She looked up at him, eyes watery.

"Of course it is. We're all stuck in this house, the food is all wet, the tent is stained beyond recognition…"

"But we're married, aren't we? You're my wife now?"

"Well, yes."

"_That_ was the point, Hermione. Not all this. We love each other and we wanted to get married. And we did. Today. As I see it, today was the best day of my life. Soggy food and all." He turned her face up to look at his with a finger. "And you know, if I'm comforting you about the loss of food, I must really mean it."

With that, Hermione laughed and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you for being so wonderful."

Several minutes later they returned to their guests and found Harry and Ginny had organized an effort to remove the furniture from the living room to clear space for dancing and had 'found' more chairs in the attic to set around the rest of the house. Ron pulled Hermione onto the dance floor and danced until he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Harry.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all." Ron relinquished his new wife's hand to their best friend and was immediately pushed into his sister's arms.

Harry and Hermione giggled before he swept her away in a graceful waltz.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I am now. Thank you for figuring this out."

"Not a problem. I want you to enjoy today. It's meant to be the best day of your life."

"And it is, thanks to you and Ginny." Hermione paused. "And Ron too, I suppose." She added thoughtfully.

Hours later, Ron and Hermione were left alone with their parents to say their final goodbyes before their two-week long honeymoon in Italy. Both newlyweds were hugged within an inch of their life, their mothers openly crying. Finally, it was time for them to go. Their baggage shrunk and stowed in Ron's pockets, they each grabbed hold of the silver spoon that would take them to Rome. With one final wave and the familiar tug behind the navel, they were gone.

They landed in the Italian ministry, Hermione stumbling on her long dress. After a brief check with the customs office, they made their way out into the center of the Eternal City. Losing their way briefly, they found their hotel and checked in. George's threat to Ron to take Hermione expensive had been taken heed of. The hotel was gorgeous, sumptuously decorated with a balcony overlooking a piazza with a fountain. Hermione was standing at the window, looking out, still in her wedding dress when Ron came up behind her, put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Weasley?" He asked.

"Just hearing you call me that makes me happy Ron."

"Well, I have news that I hope will make you even happier." Hermione turned around, placed her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?"

"I, that is, Harry- I mean, we…"

"Just say it, Ronald."

"I bought us a house."

"A house?"

"Yes. A house. In London. Near Harry and Ginny's flat. It's a proper house though. With a yard and everything. I know you hate living in flats."

"A house! Oh Ron!"

"You're happy then? Not upset that I didn't ask you first?"

"How could I be upset when you just bought me-us- a house?" Hermione nearly shrieked. "But, I didn't get you anything as a wedding present." She continued sadly.

"That's alright." Ron replied. "You gave me you. That's the best gift in the world."

Then she was kissing him and barely registered when he picked her up and carried her back into their room. His lips moved down her neck as he fumbled with the buttons on the back of her dress and her fingers moved to the front of his shirt. Once undressed they stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on top of it.

Later, they lay together, Hermione's head resting on her husband's arm, his other hand tracing circles on her hip.

"That was so worth waiting for." He said sleepily. "Thank you."

"Mhm." She agreed. She turned to face him and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Ron. So much."

"And I love you, Hermione." With that, he flipped her onto her back and moved on top of her. "Ready for another?" He asked cheekily, bending to cover her lips with his. She nodded eagerly and succumbed once again. She was unbelievably happy. She was young, had a job she enjoyed and was married to the man of her dreams. Nothing, she thought, could be better than this.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well. So much for updating sooner during the summer. I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted to put something up and move on. For some reason this was terrible to write. Anyway, from here on out, the time jumps are much bigger than they have been. I have at least five more chapters planned out after this one, beyond that…I don't know. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support, I really do appreciate it. **

June 2000

It was the end of a long day at the office for Hermione. She filed the last of her paperwork, turned in the completed files to her boss' desk and gathered up her things to head home. As she reached the elevator, she ran into Neville, literally.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Neville, I'm alright."

He reached out his hand to help her off the floor where she had toppled after turning a corner sharply, without looking. "Thanks Neville. Do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"Well, yes actually. I asked Hannah Abbott out, and she agreed. We're having dinner tomorrow night."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Hermione. What about you? Isn't tomorrow your anniversary?"

"Yep. I have a whole night planned. I got us a reservation at that new restaurant in Hogsmeade. It takes ages to get in there. I nearly had to pull the war-heroine-best-friend-of-Harry-Potter card. But I got it!"

"Oh. That's great. Hermione, has Ron told you-?"

"Shoot. Neville, I have to run. I told Bill and Fleur I'd watch Victoire and Dominique tonight and I'm running late. We'll catch up later, alright?"

"Yeah, sure Hermione. Have a wonderful weekend."

"Thanks, Neville. You too."

With that, she rushed out into the atrium and apparated to Shell Cottage. Bill greeted her at the door. "Thanks for doing this on such short notice, Hermione. We really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Bill. You know I love Vic and Dom."

"Won't Ron miss you?"

"No, he's on a training mission until tomorrow afternoon. I'm on my own."

"Good timing, isn't it?"

"The best. Listen, I have everything under control here, you and Fleur head out. Enjoy your night."

"Thanks Hermione."

As Hermione fed two year old Victoire and three month old Dominique, she couldn't help but see herself and Ron as parents. She knew they were nowhere near ready to have children. At 21, they were both looking forward to careers and enjoying life together, without the distractions children would bring. She knew Ron would be a wonderful father, he was a fantastic uncle. But they had only been married a year. And they were still very young. There was no hurry.

Her assessment to wait a little longer to have children was further validated by the fuss both girls put up while going to bed. Victoire didn't want to share story-time with her sister, once in bed she didn't have the right doll with her and the blankets weren't tucked in right. Dominique would not fall asleep. She'd make a good show of drifting into dream land but as soon as Hermione went to lay her down, her eyes would open and she would coo adorably up at her. Finally, both girls were in bed and asleep and Hermione curled up on the sofa and looked at case studies until she nodded off. She was woken up by Fleur shaking her gently. "Fleur! How was your evening?"

"Eet was delightful, zank you 'Ermione."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Eet is quite alright. Bill is checking on them now."

"In that case, I think I'll head home. Goodnight Fleur."

"Goodnight, 'Ermione."

Hermione grabbed a handful of green powder off the mantle and tossed it into the flames. Seconds later she emerged out of the fireplace of her and Ron's house. It was a cozy house nestled in the middle of London, two blocks away from the building where Harry and Ginny lived. From the outside it looked like a simple little house, but with the help of some handy undetectable enlargement charms, the inside contained four bedrooms, two baths, a spacious kitchen, a dining room and comfortable living room. For now, Hermione and Ron used the master bedroom and kept the other three as guest rooms and an office, but would convert them to children's room when necessary. Stumbling from tiredness, Hermione made her way upstairs to the bedroom and managed to climb into her pajamas and get ready for bed without hurting herself. She collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed and reached over for Ron before remembering he wasn't there. Grabbing his pillow that smelled faintly of his shampoo, she rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke to a tapping sound at her window. Hermione rolled over groggily and glanced at the owl waiting outside on the windowsill. She groaned and covered her head with the pillow before placing her feet on the floor and shuffling over to open the window. Her sleepiness disappeared when she saw her husband's messy scrawl on the outside of the parchment. She ripped it open, scanning the document for any sign of injury, when none appeared she calmed down enough to read it thoroughly.

_Hermione-_

_Darling, I'm so sorry, but the training exercise has been extended. There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine but I won't be home until late tonight. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you._

_Ron_

Hermione was literally shaking with anger. She had put so much effort into planning their anniversary tonight and he was going to miss it.Although he hadn't told her specifically, she knew the Auror training regiment well enough to recognize that late tonight meant far too late to make their dinner reservations. 'He's fine. Well, he won't be after I get my hands on him.'

Ron winced as he finished writing the letter he was going to send to Hermione telling her about the extension of his training. She was going to be so angry. He knew she had made reservations made at the new restaurant for weeks. What she didn't know was that he was the one who had made it so difficult for her to get them in the first place. She was so persistent that he had finally allowed the staff to let her schedule a dinner for them the night of their anniversary, but not actually put the request through. He rationalized this plan by promising to take her there as soon as possible-after their anniversary. He wanted to surprise her. He jumped as Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

"She's going to be majorly upset with you, mate."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I know. What else is new?" He smiled and clapped the dark haired man on the back. "I've got a whole day to kill before going home to face the wrath of my wife. Care for a pint?"

"Can't. Gin's got a game I promised to go to. Good luck tonight." Harry waved as he apparated away. Ron briefly considered heading over to the game as well, but knew it was more than likely that Hermione would be there as well, and the idea of her catching him at a Quidditch game while he was supposed to be at training was more terrifying than facing Aragog again. So he stayed put, getting more and more nervous about what was going to happen to him later that evening.

Hermione was getting more and more livid as the day went on. It was their first wedding anniversary, for heaven's sake. The least he could do would be to mention how sorry he was to be gone for it in his letter. But no. There hadn't been a single letter about their anniversary in his whole letter. Eventually, she decided she needed to stop feeling sorry for herself and go to the Quidditch game she had been promising Ginny to go see. Her anger only appeared full force when she saw Harry in the box next to her. He was supposed to be on the training mission with Ron.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded of him, relishing the combination of shock and apprehension on his face.

"They gave me a bit of a break to see Gin's game." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Hermione features twisted and a shriek left her mouth.

"And they wouldn't give him time for his anniversary? I've been planning this evening for weeks and he's going to miss it." Harry was patting her back ineffectually, trying to calm her down.

"I know. I know. But, maybe, if you give him a chance-"

"A chance? Never." With that she disapparated back to her flat and collapsed onto the floor in tears.

Several hours later she woke up with a shake of her shoulder. "Hermione? Are you all right?" Her eyes blazed as she recognized the voice of her errant husband.

"No." She replied tersely. She heard him gasp and relished the evil thought that she was worrying him. Pushing the feeling aside, she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Yes, Ron. I'm fine." He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. But you forgot our anniversary. And I had plans for us. Is this how it's always going to be? Your job before our relationship?"

"Of course not. And don't be so sure I forgot. You still up for something tonight?"

"Ronald, if you are going to take me to the Leaky Cauldron and pretend like you didn't forget our anniversary, I'd rather not."

"No, I promise it's not. Will you go get dressed, please? Something nice." He looked so sincere and his eyes were so apologetic that she couldn't help but concede. "All right."

As she was getting dressed, Hermione couldn't help wondering what Ron was going to do. She doubted he actually had something planned, but he had pulled the puppy-dog face, and she was helpless against it. "Ron. I'm ready. This had better be good." She announced, turning the corner into their living room. As soon as she caught a glimpse of her husband, she gasped. He had changed into a suit and tie and was holding a huge bouquet. He walked up to her and brought her hand to his lips. "I love you. And I didn't forget. I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't know you were planning something too. But how does Paris sound?"

"Paris?"

"Paris. For a week. I already asked your boss to let you go, and I got the week off training too. Are you still angry?"

"Oh, Ron, of course not. But how did you get both of us a week off?"

"Well, it helps that our best friend is Harry bloody Potter. But according to their records, you haven't taken a day off since our honeymoon, and our mission went so well, they gave us all a week off." He grinned down at her surprised face. "Shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There is absolutely nothing I can say to apologise enough for making you all wait this long. I realize it's been almost a year, but life caught up with me last summer, and then I started junior year, which was insane, and then I went abroad to study in January. So I've been a little distracted. I sincerely hope this will be worth the wait. I'd love for you to leave me a review, even if it's only to yell at me, or let me know if I should continue. It will definitely help me stay motivated to finish if I know people are going to be reading it...**

October 2003

Ron and Hermione were both asleep in the waiting room at St. Mungo's maternity ward. They had received a frantic floo call from Harry early that morning informing them that Ginny was going into labour, and would they please hurry the bloody hell up because she was about to kill him. Apparating immediately to the hospital, anxious to meet their new nephew, they were greeted with a frazzled Harry and a calm Ginny, calm anyway, until her next contraction hit. It had soon become apparent that baby Potter was in no hurry to meet everyone and was taking his sweet time about arriving. They had been waiting for news for several hours and had dozed off, Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder. Ginny's parent's were there as well, sitting across the room in a similar position. Slowly, they began to stir, Ron's back jerking ramrod straight when he remembered where they were, fairly tossing Hermione's head off his shoulder.

"Ouch. Ron-" She began.

"I'm about to be an uncle!"

"Dear, you're already an uncle. What about Vic and Dom? Or Fred? And Audrey's about six months along. Do they not count?"

"Of course they count. I love Bill's and George's kids, I'll at least like Percy's. But this is Ginny's kid. And Harry's. It's...different, somehow." Just then a scream erupted from a room down the hall that sounded suspiciously like Ginny. With that, all four Weasley's were on their feet, varying degrees of worry on their faces, Ron's nearly white. He looked to his mother for reassurance, and Molly patted her son's back as Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sure she's fine Ron." Harry's head poked around a corner, a slightly pained look on his face.

"Mum, Hermione, Gin wants you in here. It's almost time." The women both nodded and turned to their husbands.

"Be strong for her, love" Ron said, before kissing her forehead and pushing her slightly towards his mother. He watched them turn the corner, then collapsed into his chair. Arthur took one look at his sons manic expression and chuckled a little.

"It's scary, isn't it?"

"She'll- she'll be okay? Right?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course she will. Your mother did this six times and she did all right." When Ron's only response was a heavy blink, he continued. "I'm going to floo your brothers, let them know it's almost time to meet their nephew."

Ron barely noticed as his father left the room. Ginny had always been _his _sister. She was, of course everyone else's sister, too, but the two of them had been left on their own a lot. The twins had each other, and the others were too old to want to constantly spend time with the babies. Ever since they were kids, he had done his best to protect her, keep her from getting hurt. And now, there was nothing he could do. Another scream broke through the silencing spell. He heard Harry and Hermione urging Ginny to push before it was replaced. His thoughts turned to his wife, and the possibility of having kids of his -their- own. While he didn't particularly relish the idea of a hormonal Hermione, he had to admit that seeing her pregnant with his child would be unbelievable. He could just picture a baby with curly red hair, gazing up at him with Hermione's caramel eyes. Money wouldn't be a problem, with their combined salaries as Auror and Ministry worker as well as Fred's half of the Wheezes, they had nothing to worry about on that front. His thoughts were interrupted as his mother bustled out into the room, tears in her eyes.

"It's a beautiful, perfect, boy." She said, squeezing him tightly. "You can go in now." Molly hurried down the hall to find her husband, and Ron headed down the opposite hallway, took a deep breath, and pushed open the door to Ginny's room, walking in on one of the most amazing scenes he'd ever witnessed.

His sister was lying in a hospital bed looking exhausted but radiant and cradling a bundle of blankets. Harry was standing over her, a giant grin on his face as he gazed at his wife and newborn son. Hermione was the only one looking at him, her eyes glazed over with tears. She rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly before smiling up at him. He smiled back and kissed the top of her head. Ginny beckoned him over. "Come meet him." Ron moved to his sister's bedside and looked wonderingly as she pulled back the blanket covering the baby's face. A pair of brown eyes, the exact shade of Ginny's stared up at him. A small tuft of black hair poked out, but otherwise he was a Weasley through and through. "Have you come up with a name?" He asked.

Harry looked up for the first time since Ron had entered the room. "James Sirius." He responded. "And we were wondering, would you two be godparents?"

"Us?" Squeaked Hermione.

"Of course, you." Ginny laughed. "Who else would we ask?"

"Well, in that case, what else can we say but yes?" Ron replied. Harry reached over the bed to pat him on the back before moving around it to wrap Hermione in a hug. Ron joined them, trapping her between the two taller men. Ginny watched with a smile on her face. She knew those three had an unusual bond, a bond that could never be understood by anyone else. In the past, she had sometimes felt left out, but she had no doubt that Harry loved her. And while there were parts of his life she could never fully be a part of, she knew the two of them shared something equally as special. She broke the silence with a question she knew would have an explosive response. "Well, when will you be asking us to be godparents?"

Harry chuckled and pulled away from their three way embrace to perch next to her on the bed, watching his two best friends, who were doing their best to avoid the other's gaze. Ron gulped audibly and Hermione opened her mouth to answer when the door burst open and the rest of the Weasley clan piled into the room, led by Arthur who was carrying Victoire. He made his way to his daughter's bedside and leaned over to kiss her cheek before stroking his free hand down his newest grandson's cheek. "He's beautiful, Ginevra."

"Where's Aunt Gin's baby?" Five-year-old Victoire demanded. "Can I see it?" Ginny smiled and gestured for the little girl to sit next to her on the bed. To the rest of the room, she announced, "Everyone, we'd like you to meet James Sirius Potter." Everyone burst into cheers at the announcement and one by one made their way up to see him. Three-year-old Dominique and one-year-old Fred gazed curiously from their father's arms and Audrey, Percy's wife, gently stroked her own growing belly. George handed his son Fred to Angelina and peered more closely at James. "Better watch out, Gin. He looks like a troublemaker to me."

Molly moved to swipe at her son's head, but he ducked behind his wife, using her and the child in her arms as a shield. "Only joking. Congrats." He winked at Ginny and blew her a kiss. As the rest of his family continued to oh and ah over the new baby, Ron felt Hermione sag slightly against him. He put his arm around her waist and ushered her out of the room, smiling at Harry to let him know they'd be back after they'd had some sleep. He nodded back, and returned his attention to the fuss around James.

They apparated back to their house and collapsed on the sofa, Hermione leaning into Ron, his arm around her shoulders. "Darling?" He asked after several minutes had passed.

"Yes?"

"Have you thought at all about-"

"About what Ginny asked us?"

Ron nodded, and she continued "A little. I don't think I'm ready now." She turned her face so she was looking into his eyes. "But soon. Very soon." She kissed the tip of his nose and snuggled back into his side. "What about you?"

"I can't wait to see your pregnant belly." Ron laughed at Hermione's incredulous expression. "What? That's probably the hottest thing I can think of, seeing you pregnant with my baby."

"You're ridiculous."

"But you love me." They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts before Hermione broke into the silence. "Do you remember when Harry and Ginny told us they were pregnant?" Ron laughed.

"The look on Harry's face when Gin told us...I'm sure he thought I was going to hex him."

Hermione scowled slightly. "With perfectly good reason." she snapped. "I seem to recall your saying something about-"

Ron cut her off. "I may have done. But I didn't, in fact, hex him. I think it went pretty well, all things considered."

Hermione nodded. Without saying anything else, they both drifted into a deep sleep, both with images of a bundle of blankets of their own.

Several days later, Hermione was cradling a cooing James in her arms as Harry and Ron helped Ginny into the house the Potters had recently moved into near Godric's Hollow. Ginny, understanding Harry's connection to the village had readily agreed, although the car had required a little more convincing. She was still dubious about its necessity, and more than a little concerned about the safety of the muggle car seat Harry had purchased for James. It had taken Hermione explaining that muggle families used them all the time, with very few mishaps (most of which could be prevented with a little magic) in order to allow her to relinquish her son. Arthur of course, couldn't have been more delighted.

Seating herself in an armchair across from the sofa Ginny was carefully being lowered onto, Hermione smiled at the scowl on her sister-in-law's face. "Harry, Ron, if you two don't stop clucking over me like mother hens, I'm going to hex you." Harry backed off slightly, but Ron continued to fluff the pillows behind her back. Ginny's frown was getting more pronounced, a fact which her husband noted.

"Better back off mate." He advised Ron warningly. Ron jerked up, and with a guilty look on his face, retreated to the arm of his wife's chair and offered his finger to James, who grabbed it in his own chubby hand. Harry had deemed it safe to return to the sofa and patted Ginny's leg before leaning back and throwing his arm over the back of the couch. Ginny's face had softened slightly but asked pointedly "why are you two here anyway? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nah." Ron said. "Our captain here gave everyone the week off. Seemed to think he should be home with his wife and kid." He grinned at Harry, who smiled sheepishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione, a questioning look on her face.

"Well, no. I've actually been meaning to tell you both. I've quit." The look on both Harry's and Ginny's faces was too funny for Ron who burst into laughter. "Tell them the rest." He said.

"I've been offered a position in Magical Law Enforcement. I only found out the day you went into labour. I start next week." A look of comprehension dawned on Harry's face.

"You're replacing-"

Hermione nodded. "Yep."

"Wow, Hermione. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Ginny."

After a few more minutes, Ron and Hermione stood up, passing the now sleeping James to Harry. "We should get going. Good luck with the little monster." He and Hermione threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and were whisked back to their house in London.

Over the next several weeks, Harry, Ginny, and James seemed to settle into a routine, complete with midnight feedings and short-lived naps. The new parents, however, were taking it well in stride. Ginny, although the youngest of her own immediate family, and therefore not endowed with large amounts of experience with babies, had a fun-loving spirit that allowed her to laugh about anything her son did. And Harry was a natural father. His face lit up whenever he spoke about James, and when the two were in the same room, his eye's never left his son's form. It was clear he was relishing the feeling of having a family, a real family, all of his own.

About a month after James' birth, Harry and Ron were called out on a mission. Hermione, who, as a mid-level peon at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had access to the case files, let Ginny know as soon as her husband and brother left on their impromptu trip. They were to be gone for a week, and had had very little notice.

Four days later, when Hermione got home from work, she received a floo call from Ginny, who was asking her to come over. As soon as she had shrugged off her work robes and changed into a more comfortable outfit she apparated to the Potter's house where Ginny greeted her with a slightly manic look on her face. 'Hermione, thank goodness you're here.'

Hermione looked askance at her sister-in-law's face. 'What's wrong, Gin?' she asked.

'It's James. He won't stop crying. And I don't know what to do.'

Hermione was puzzled. Up until now, Ginny had managed her son quite well, and she wasn't entirely sure what was making her so nervous now. 'Are you sure there's nothing else going on?'

'It's Harry. He's never been gone for so long, ever. And James loves him, and what if something happens to him?' With this, her face crumpled, and tears cascaded down her cheeks. Hermione was startled by this sudden outpouring of emotion from her best friend. Ginny had never been one for tears, growing up with six older brothers had made her tough, truthfully, it was usually Hermione herself who was the emotional one of the group.

Surprised by this outburst from her best friend, Hermione did what she could to calm her down. Taking James away from her, and placing him, still squalling, in the playpen resting on the living room floor, she steered Ginny down the hall towards the bedroom. 'Get some rest, sweetie. I'll look after the baby.' Ginny nodded gratefully and replied 'there's a bottle of milk-'

'In the fridge, I know.' Hermione smiled at her, and gave her a push. 'Go. I've got everything under control.' Having taken care of the mother, Hermione now turned her attention to the wailing child. She sighed, rolled her eyes affectionately, and picked him up, rocking him gently as she moved toward the kitchen. 'It's all right, James. You just miss your daddy, don't you, little one.' She reached the refrigerator and pulled out a milk bottle, warming it with her wand before offering it to the baby.

'But you've got to listen to your Mummy, baby, because she loves you very, very much.' He stared up at her with Ginny's brown eyes as he sucked the last drops from the bottle and released it with a pop. She smiled and with a flick of her wand banished the bottle back to the kitchen and turned on some low music. Readjusting James in her arms, she waltzed around the house, coo-ing to the baby. Turning a corner into the living room, she jumped a foot in the air and let out a shriek at the figure who had clearly just emerged from the fireplace and was now brushing himself off. He glanced up, equally surprised, and both let out a sigh of relief.

'Hello, Hermione.' Harry said, smiling. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

Hermione clutched her heart with her free hand, willing it to stop frantically beating its way out of her chest. 'Yeah, Gin called me over a little bit ago. She was feeling a little overwhelmed and-' another rush of green flames interrupted her, and her husband stepped out of them.

'Harry, Hermione's not home. I was wondering- oh.' The question died on his lips as he saw his wife smiling warmly at him.

'Hello, dear.' she said, standing on her tip toes to give him a peck on the lips. 'The mission went well, I'm assuming. You're home early.'

'Yeah, 't was fine.'

'Mate, stop being so modest.' Harry interjected 'He's the main reason we're back so early.'

'Really?' Hermione asked.

Ron smirked, and his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 'It's always the tone of surprise with you, isn't it.' Hermione blushed and let Ron mould her body to his, until she remembered she was holding a nearly sleeping baby in her arms.

'Ron, stop!' she said 'watch out for James.'

Harry stepped forward and gazed down at his son. 'Do you want me to take him, Hermione?'

'No, really, I'm fine. He's just about to drift off, honestly. You go see Ginny.' Harry smiled at her, stroked a finger down his sons cheek and kissed Hermione's forehead.

'Thanks, Hermione.' He headed off down the hall, and Hermione began walking around the room again, gently bouncing the baby.

Ron watched her move gracefully around the room with the baby in her arms. She looked beautiful, and at that moment, he promised himself that she would soon have her own baby to rock to sleep. His eyes followed her until, with a grateful smile, she looked up and her brown eyes met his. He smiled at her. 'He asleep?'

She nodded and slowly sank onto the couch, resting the arm holding James on a pillow. Letting out a sigh, she dropped her head onto the back of the couch, turning only the slightest bit towards Ron when he settled himself next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 'You're a natural.' He said, wrapping his fingers into her hair. 'You look more beautiful than ever, holding a baby.'

She laughed quietly. 'You don't mean that.'

'No, you're right, I don't. You would look even more beautiful holding a baby with curly, bright red hair, freckles, and lovely caramel coloured eyes.'

She blushed again, deeper this time. 'You really think we're ready?'

'Babe, I've been ready for a long time. I was just waiting for you to catch up.'

Hermione frowned. 'But do you think _we're_ ready? Ready for me to stop working? Ready to be wholly responsible for another person? Ready for having to get a babysitter whenever we want to go out? Ready to give up shagging all over the house, whenever we want? Ready to-'

'Hermione, stop. You know money will never be a problem. We could both stop working right now and live off the Wheezes. And I don't know about you, but after eleven years of being best mates with Harry Potter, I reckon we can handle an infant. And while I will never be ready to stop shagging you whenever and wherever I want...I want a baby. And I want a baby with you.'

Hermione looked into his face, into his clear blue eyes, and found she had made up her mind. Slowly, her eyes never leaving his, she nodded, her lips curving into a gentle smile as his face lit up.

'You mean it?'

Hermione nodded again. 'Yes, Ron. I'm ready.'

The smile on his face could have lit up all of London. He stood up and headed to the fireplace. 'Let's go home.'

'What about James?'

'Bring him into their bedroom. We're leaving.'

Hermione made her way down the hall to the master bedroom, knocked, and slowly opened the door after no answer came. The sight she saw made her smile. Harry and Ginny lay on their bed, her head resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She was asleep. Harry cracked open an eye at her entrance and held out his free hand. She handed him his son, and watched as he and Ginny automatically readjusted themselves to the new presence. She threw them both a kiss and left the room. Entering the living room, she was immediately swept into her husbands arms. Giggling, they spun into the fireplace and emerged in their own home. Ron wasted no time in carrying her to their room, ignoring her weak protests.

'Hermione.' he said seriously, 'I reckon if we're going to make a baby...' his grin transformed into a leer 'we're going to have to get some practice first.'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's another one. As you'll see, I tried something different this time. I don't know how well it worked, but it made sense in my head. As for completing this, I can't honestly say I'll have any sort of schedule for finishing, nor that I really have much of an idea of how to end. Let me know if there's a moment you want to see me write, I could use the challenge. If I don't get any requests, I'll just do the four more that I have planned and leave it at that. Review, please?**

June 2005

'Ron!' Hermione gasped, her eyes widening and her hands flying to her greatly expanded belly. Her husband spun around from facing the kitchen counter, flour from the bread he was making covering his apron. 'What?' he asked wildly.

'I-I think it's time.' At that moment, as she attempted to stand, her water broke, covering the kitchen floor. Ron rushed out of the room and raced around the house gathering her coat, packed hospital bag and shoes before returning to his much calmer wife who was right where he had left her, in the kitchen. The floor had been scourgified and she had pulled her hair back into a neat plait. He couldn't help but smile to himself at her compulsive neatness, even as she went into labour with their first child. His uncharacteristic contemplation was interrupted when Hermione gasped and her face twisted in pain. His arms immediately surrounded her, holding her up as her body shook. After it passed, she buried her head in his chest and groaned.

'That hurt.'

Ron said nothing except to quietly steer her towards the door. Harry, being the father of two children, had coached him on how to respond to his wife's complaints. His best mate's advice had come blazing to the forefront of his mind at Hermione's first sound of pain.

_ 'Don't take the bait. It's not their fault, what comes out of their mouths. Don't take it personally. And for Merlin's sake don't ever say you understand or can imagine how much pain they're in. It will not help. Agree with whatever she says, do whatever she asks, stay calm, and tell her how much you love her. You'll do great.'_

Keeping that in mind, Ron moved them towards the pile he had made of the things they needed. He helped Hermione into her coat and shoes, and grabbed the handle of her bag in one hand, keeping the other around her body. As he reached for his wand to apparate them to St. Mungo's, the grip she had on his arm tightened and he heard her let out a hiss of pain. Ron turned her back into his front and molded his body around her much smaller one. His chin rested on her shoulder and his hands massaged her arms and belly. 'I love you.' he whispered into her ear. 'You're doing great.'

Hermione nodded weakly but her tongue had not lost it's bite. 'Ronald, if you don't get me to the hospital now-'

'I know, love. You ready?'

'Of course I'm bloody ready!'

Ron hid a smirk at her swearing in her hair and turned on the spot, reappearing seconds later in the lobby of St. Mungo's. He ushered Hermione towards the lifts as another contraction crushed her body. Never one to complain, her limits were certainly being tested by this tiny creature wanting out of her body. 'Ow, ow, bloody OW!' She grumbled. 'Slow down, would you kid? Let me lay down before trying to claw your way out.'

Ron smiled to himself. A month ago, she never would have let those words come out of her mouth.

_ Hermione was sitting at her desk_ _in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, filling out __some last minute paperwork before departing for maternity leave. Miffed that Kingsley, still Minister for Magic, was forcing her to take time off, she crossed her last 't' and dotted her final 'i' with vengeance, frowning down at the piece of parchment. Absent-mindedly, she rubbed her stomach as she glared at her desk, as though it was responsible for the Ministry's regulations about expectant witches. She barely heard the door to her office open, so it was only when he started rubbing her shoulders that she noticed her husband's presence in the room._

_ 'Everything all right, Hermione?' he asked, as he dug his fingers into her tense shoulders. 'You seem upset.' Over the years since they were 16 and Hermione had accused him of having the emotional range of a teaspoon, he had developed the ability to read her emotions quite well, something she usually appreciated. Now was not one of those times._

_ 'Yes.' She said, smiling up at him. 'We're both fine.'_

_ He paused in his massage, and came around to kneel on the ground next to her chair. 'Hermione. Don't do that.'_

_ 'Do what?' she asked, trying her hardest to look like she hadn't a clue what he was talking about._

_ 'Lie to me. I know you're upset about having to leave work and-'_

_ 'Of course I'm upset about having to leave work!' she snapped. 'I'm already useless. I can't do anything out in the field, so I've been stuck here doing paperwork, and now they won't even let me do that! I'm bored, Ron. I want to _do _something.'_

_ Ron's face darkened only slightly, but he took her face in his hands, and leaned over so their foreheads were touching. 'You are not useless. You are growing our baby. It's the most important thing you could possibly be doing.'_

_ 'I know.' she sighed. 'You're right. I just want this baby to be here already. I'm sick of being pregnant.'_

_ Ron grinned. Those words rarely came out of her mouth, and he cherished every instant they did. 'Come on. Let's go home. Harry and Gin and the boys are coming over for dinner.'_

_ Hermione giggled, and Ron inwardly relaxed at her change in mood. 'Don't you think James and Albus might make us want to rethink this baby thing?'_

_ 'Nope. My mind's made up. I can't wait to meet the sea monkey, and I have a feeling once I do, I'm never going to want to let it go.' He held out his hands and pulled her to her feet, something she could now only accomplish with assistance. Making her way to the apparition point, she turned over her shoulder to give one last order to her secretary._

_ 'Miss Cooper, do let me know if you find my husband, won't you? Just that the immature boy I knew seems to have disappeared.' She paused. 'On second thought, don't do that. I've found I much prefer this one here.' A brilliant smile lit up her face as she made her way out of the offices, closely followed by Ron. As soon as they were alone in the lift, she was spun around and pulled into a heated kiss. _

_ 'I'll show you immature.' Ron growled, and pushed the 'stop' button. Twenty minutes later, they exited into the lobby, their clothes and hair greatly dishevelled, both with monstrous grins on their faces. 'I love you.' Hermione whispered to Ron. 'And I love you too, little one. I can't wait to meet you.'_

Finally, the paperwork had been taken care of, and Hermione had been ushered into a delivery room. Her contractions had gotten much closer together and she was squeezing Ron's hand so hard he was afraid his fingers were probably broken. But, as Harry had advised, he hadn't let a single word of complaint issue from his lips. It was Hermione doing all the hard work, he kept reminding himself, and continued to smile encouragingly down at her. "You're doing great, babe." He said. Unfortunately, she wasn't in the mood for platitudes.

"Ronald Weasley, you are never coming near me again!" She moaned. "You understand? Never again." Her breathing was heavy, and her face contorted with pain. Having refused any sort of painkillers, magic or otherwise, she was facing a long, hard night. Ron once again had to remind himself of Harry's advice. He squeezed her hand, and brushed several of her damp curls off her face.

"It's all going to be worth it. You'll see."

"Ron-?" she started, but was interrupted by a fresh wave of pain. When it had abated, she took a deep breath and turned her head to look at him. "I can't do this." She whimpered.

"Yes, you can. You're the bloody most brilliant witch I've ever known, Hermione. And I can't believe we're about to meet our baby. Hang in there, love." Hermione's eyes closed, and she nodded weakly. A knock sounded at the door and one of the Healers went over to open it. Ginny poked her head in, and Harry stood behind her with Hermione's parents.

"How's she doing?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Just great." the Healer replied. "Wait just a moment." She walked over to the bed and opened her mouth, but before she made a sound, Hermione anticipated her question, and answered with an emphatic "yes. Let them in."

All four adults walked into the room. Ginny walked to the side of the bed opposite of Ron and kissed Hermione's cheek. "You're doing great, sweetheart. How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm being trampled by a hippogriff." The Granger's frowned in confusion, but everyone else let out a laugh. Ginny smiled her, then at her brother.

"How much abuse has she handed out?"

Ron's eyes widened as Hermione silently dared him to repeat any of her tirades against him, and the situation she was currently in. "She's been an angel." He finally said, but his tone was unmistakably pained. This time, everyone laughed.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you get me some water, please?"

"But there's some right-"

"I want some _fresh_ water."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"_Yes_. For heaven's sake, you're not going to miss anything. Go!"

Ron nodded, pecked her lips and began to back out of the room. At the same time, Ginny gave a meaningful look to her husband and Mr. Granger who both kissed Hermione's cheek and followed Ron out into the hallway, leaving Hermione with her mother and best friend. Mr Granger clapped Ron on the back, sat down in one of the chairs and opened a newspaper, ogling at the moving pictures. Harry steered Ron further down the hallway. "How's she been?" he asked. "Honestly."

Ron sighed. "Not great. I mean...she's bloody fantastic, but I haven't heard her yell that loud in a long time. What if she really hates me?"

Harry chuckled. "You've had some major fights, and now you're worried about what she's saying as she's giving birth to your child? You really are thick." He stood up and moved back toward the waiting room. "Take a minute, then get back in there. She loves you, and she needs you."

Ron nodded and closed his eyes, remembering one of Hermione's explosions over the past nine months.

_Ron walked into the kitchen to see the table set for two, a bag of unpacked take-away, and an open fridge, but no wife. Worried, he made his way to their room to see how she was doing. He found her lying on their bed, eyes closed, still in her work robes. He sat down next to her, and she blinked up at him. "How're you feeling, love?" He asked, glancing down to where she held her four month pregnant belly. _

_ "I'm all right."_

_ "You sure? Only the fridge was open, and the take-away is just sitting out on the counter."_

_ Hermione's eyes narrowed. Ron sensed her battle shields going up, and tried to salvage the __situation. But it was too late._

_ "Yes, Ron. It's just that I got sick at work today and left early." She said with an icy tone. "I knew I wasn't going to be up for cooking, so I picked up some take-away. Then I got sick again as I was getting ready to set it all out for you. I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you." With that, she turned onto her side, facing away from him. He reached out to stroke her back, but she jerked away, standing up on the other side of the bed, hands on her hips. _

_ "Don't touch me. It's your fault for getting me into this mess."_

_ "Hermione, please."_

_ "No. Don't '_Hermione'_ me. You've clearly been avoiding me because I'm fat and ugly and can't go two hours without having to pee."_

_ "I've been busy, you know that."_

_ "Too busy to take care of your pregnant wife, Ronald?"_

_ "Sweetheart, you know I didn't mean that-"_

_ "Do I?"_

_ "You should." Ron was getting upset now, and knew he should back down. But he'd had an awful day, and was not feeling conciliatory. "You know why I've been working so much recently, Hermione? Because I want to be able to spend time with you and the baby after the munchkin is born."_

_ "Bloody hell, Ron" Hermione screamed, her face red. "But I need you now." Her hand was fingering her wand, and Ron reached for his own. Before he could say anything, a flock of canaries pelted towards him. He vanished them before they could do any real harm, but he looked around, shocked that Hermione would go so far. She was no longer standing on the other side of the bed. Before he could get too frantic, he heard retching coming from the bathroom, and he strode over, pushing open the door with one hand, his wand at the ready in the other. _

_ When he saw his wife leaning over the toilet, the wand clattered to the floor, and he sank to his knees, gathering her hair out of the line of fire and rubbing her back. After she was done, she turned to him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I hate you." she mumbled._

_ "I know. I love you too." Ron gathered her in his arms. "You want to go to bed?" he asked._

_ "No. I'm still hungry." She paused. "But not for Chinese. Do we have pickles?"_

_ Ron stared at her blankly. "Pickles?"_

_ "Yes, Ron. Pickles. Do we have any?"_

_ "No. Neither of us like pickles. Why would we have any?"_

_ "You know I love pickles. And I want some. Will you go pick some up? I'll clean up the take-away."_

Finally, it was almost time. After hours of labour, Hermione was finally ready to push. Ron held her hand as she winced and groaned. Ginny and Mrs. Granger stood at her other side. After what seemed like ages to Ron, the Healer let out an exclamation and he heard a cry. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You have a daughter." She said. Hermione smiled, and collapsed back onto the bed. Ron watched in awe as the Healer ran her wand over the newborn, checking to make sure she was all right, and cleaning her up before handing her to her parents. Hermione took the little girl in her arms, and Ron carefully sat down next to her. The tiny bundle looked up at her parents with clear blue eyes.

"Hi baby." Hermione said softly. Ron reached out and pushed the pink cap off his daughter's head. A peach fuzz peeked out at them, and Ginny laughed.

Both Ron and Hermione jumped at the sound, having forgotten there were others in the room. Their surprise made Ginny laugh even harder, and Mrs. Granger joined in. Soon all four of them were giggling. "She's a Weasley through and through, it seems." Ginny spoke up, finally.

The door opened and Mr. Granger came inside, followed closely by Harry. He walked up to the bed and stared at his granddaughter. "She has Hermione's nose." He said finally, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She leaned into him and nodded. "She does."

Ron finally tore his eyes away and looked up at Harry and Ginny. "You both know what I'm about to ask, don't you?"

They both nodded. "The answer's 'yes'." Harry said and smiled. Ginny pecked his cheek and whispered in his ear. He nodded, and they turned to leave. "Your mum has the boys, and I'm sure she's frantic. We'll be back soon. Prepare yourselves." Harry explained.

As Hermione fell asleep, and Mrs. Granger rocked the baby, Mr. Granger took Ron aside. "You take care of them, you hear?" He said.

"Always." Ron nodded emphatically.

"Good. I may not have a wand like you do, but nearly everyone's afraid of going to see the dentist." Mr. Granger chuckled as Ron gulped.

"Don't worry sir. I knew from the moment Hermione told me that I wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby."

"Glad to hear it."

_Hermione hummed to herself as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. Ron was taking her out to dinner, and she had a surprise for him. As she glanced down at her stomach, she floated her hand above the spot where her baby- her and Ron's baby- was growing. With a final smile in the mirror she apparated to an alleyway near their favourite restaurant. _

_ Ron was waiting for her at the table, a huge bouquet of roses in his hands. The first time he had bought her roses, he had explained to her that they reminded him of the two of them. "They're red, like my hair, and messy, like yours. They have a strong stem keeping them upright, but it's covered with thorns. Also, they're really pretty, and you're the most beautiful witch I've ever seen." He had smiled sheepishly at her, and she had thrown herself into his arms and snogged him silly. Seeing him now, unaware of what she was about to tell him, made her giddy._

_ "What's up with you?" He asked as she sat down. "You've got that look in your eye like you're up to something."_

_ "I haven't a clue what you're talking about." She replied with a smile. _

_ After leaving the restaurant, they returned home, where Hermione put the roses in a vase. Ron nuzzled his nose into her hair and started to finger the fastenings of her dress. "Ron." She said, pulling away from him. "Stop. I have something to tell you."_

_ "I knew it! I knew you were up to something. What is it?"_

_ Hermione took the hand at her back and brought it around to her front, spreading his fingers over her stomach. His eyes widened, but he stayed quiet._

_ "I'm pregnant."_

_ "You're serious? You're sure?"_

_ Hermione nodded, tears rising to her eyes. "I'm sure. We're going to have a baby, Ron!"_

_ His face broke into a huge grin and he picked her up, spinning her around the living room. Finally, he set her back on her feet, and brought his forehead down to rest on hers. "I love you." he said. She smiled back. "_We_ love you too."_

"Ron!" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his memories. "Can we call her Rose?"


End file.
